Nightstroke
by Absolutely Fourtunate
Summary: "I wish you could feel just how I do when I look at you, with or without your mask. Maybe then you wouldn't be so scared. I can't do much more than show you and tell you how much I love you though, Richard. I can only ask you not to doubt it." Dick and Will are together in secret, but Jason's upset, so he sets his sights on ruining the one whose shoes he's failing to fill.
1. Chapter 1

**November 18, 2013**

 **Nightstroke**

 **Disclaimer: OMJ I used so many different things to create this story. I'd like to thank (and create a disclaimer for) DC Comics for being so fracking imaginative. Thank you! Okay, Young Justice was created by Brandon Vietti and Greg Weisman. Deathstroke-from DC Comics-was created by Marv Wolfman and George Perez.**

 **Info Giving Warnings-All right, so the thing is, I kind of made character soup to make this fanfiction. For instance, when you think of Nightwing and Dick, think of the physique and weapons from the video game** _ **Injustice**_ **. I don't like his hair or personality style in** _ **Young Justice**_ **as Nightwing. As Robin he was great after the leadership thing was settled. Anyway, with Deathstroke. I want you to think entirely on his personality in the game. These people did an amazing job. I'd also like you to file off his head into more of the oval shape of his mask in** _ **Young Justice**_ **. Just to make him seem younger. You don't have to kill yourselves to do all of this, it's just what I was seeing when I made the story.**

 **Oh warning, this is a slash fic. That means butt sex for those of you who are unenlightened. The pairing is Nightwing x Deathstroke. I was so inspired! Um, there is cursing and…fuck it there's nothing bad. Just the sideways naughty in the bedroom. Yep, and some OOCness a little bit. Not enough to scare away any fans.**

Nightwing posed sexily in Kaldur and Roy's shared room. He turned around in the mirror with a smirk to stare at his ass. "Roy?"

The archer looked up from his book on Atlantean history to glance at his comrade. "Hm?"

"Would you fuck me?"

Roy raised a brow and looked back at his book. "I am in a very happy relationship, Dick."

"I know."

"Then you know that I would never answer that question. Ever." Roy dismissed him.

Dick pouted and ran a hand down his hips. He was still wearing his costume.

The material was just so perfect for leaving nothing to the imagination.

He smirked. " _I'd_ fuck me."

The door to the bathroom opened and Kaldur stepped out with a towel around his waist. He raised a brow at the still posing Nightwing. "Hello, Dick."

"Hey, Kaldur, would you fuck me?" He asked casually.

Roy groaned and flopped back on the bed, covering his face with the book. "Kick him out, babe, please?"

Kaldur chuckled and sat on the bed, grabbing some oil from the bedside table. "As a friend, I would make love to you, Dick. Only if I wasn't so content with Roy."

Roy gasped and bolted upright in the bed. "KALDUR!"

Kaldur put his hands up in surrender. "I am being honest, Roy. He asked a legitimate question."

Roy pouted and folded his arms. "And what if I answered the question for him? Or Connor? Or Garfield?"

"If you answered for Garfield, I wouldn't be able to take you seriously." He took one of Roy's hands in his own and put the bottle of oil in it. "It would only be fair if you answered for Dick seeing as I already have. If you answered for Connor, I would have to spank you."

Roy shivered at Kaldur's change of tone and bit his lip. "Then I guess I'll just have to have a conversation with Connor to rile you up, babe."

Kaldur growled and pinned Roy onto the bed. "Dick, please leave."

Nightwing sighed. "Must you be so horny?"

"Dick," Roy hissed.

Dick chuckled and left the room. "Have fun." He said with a smirk.

Dick made his way to his room, glancing at a clock out of the corner of his eye.

He gasped and started running to his room, past Garfield and Bart.

"Hey," the red head rushed to catch up with him, "what has you in such a hurry?" He asked.

"I have a date." Dick said, entering the code to his room before bursting in. "Will you help me unzip?" He said looking through his closet for the outfit he had picked out.

"Ooh," Bart smirked and followed Dick around until he held still long enough for him to remove the outer armor then run his fingers down the seams of his outfit. The material came apart easily.

 _Martian technology_ , he thought to himself, _gotta love it_.

"Who's this lucky lady that you've been gracing your presence with so often?"

"Her name," he said with a smile, "is a secret, and she is amazing."

Bart turned around to avert his eyes as Dick removed his cup and jock strap. "When do we get to meet her?"

"Ah ah ah," Dick said slapping on some tight briefs. "I want her to have nothing to do with my alter ego's life."

Bart pouted. "I can take off my mask." He turned around to watch Dick as he finished dressing.

Dick chuckled and put on a tight blue short-sleeved shirt before pulling on some black jeans, tucking the shirt inside. Then he grabbed a rust colored belt from his closet and a _Batman_ chain from his nightstand. He completed the look with a black hoodie that he zipped up slightly since it was getting colder outside.

"So?" He asked Bart, giving a spin and posing.

"I'd fuck you." Bart said with a sigh. He smiled as Dick's face lit up.

"Thanks, Bart, you're the greatest." He remembered to grab his mask spray off of the nightstand, a new trick he had learned from the Question. He sprayed the mask, facing away from Bart to remove it, then put on a pair of shades.

"Don't wait up, babe." He said with a lecherous smile. "Oh, and don't leak it to the team that I have a date. They'd be all over it in a heartbeat and I wouldn't get any peace."

"I won't," Bart said. "My lips are sealed. No one's getting a word out of me."

"Thanks, Bart. I'll see you later." With that, Dick left the cave through the zeta beam.

Bart uncrossed his fingers and ran to find Garfield who was going through the fridge for a bottle of water.

"Garf, you won't believe this!"

"What?" Garfield tilted his head in curiosity.

"All right, you can't tell anyone, but Dick has a hot date that he's been seeing and he doesn't want us to have anything to do with it!"

Garfield was confused. "Then why are you telling me?"

"Cuz I want to go spy on him and find out what all of the hype is about."

"I don't think that's the right thing to do, Bart. Wouldn't that be breaking his trust?"

"It won't be if he doesn't know." Bart said with a wink.

"But if I let you guys go alone, then he _will_ know."

Both the speedster and the shape shifter flinched when Jason appeared across the counter. "So I guess I'll just have to tag along."

Bart's face lit up. "Oh yeah, this is going to be so crash!"

Garfield shook his head. "I don't want anything to do with this, guys. I'll keep Dick's secret _without_ betraying his trust." With that, Garfield left his fellow heroes.

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "His loss. Come on, Bart."

Bart smiled and wrapped an arm around Jason's shoulders. "Let's go."

 _ **~Jump City~**_

"All right, city or country?"

"City."

"That's so mainstream of you."

"Whatever. Sky or ground?"

"Ground. I love my motorcycle. Ice cream or frozen yogurt?"

"Well, ice cream obviously, Richard."

Dick smiled and glanced at the ice cream parlor they were sitting in front of. "Yeah, I guess so."

"All right, Thanksgiving or Christmas?"

"Christmas."

"Right, ever the brat."

Dick huffed before taking a spoonful of ice cream. "Mean."

"Now, now, I'm not mean." He took another spoonful of the cup of ice cream they were sharing and fed it to the pouting raven.

"Okay, not _that_ mean."

The man in front of him gave a slight smile that made Dick's face light up, knowing the smile was only for him.

"Weapons or hand-to-hand combat?"

Dick looked up at the sky as he thought. He took the spoon and fed the man in front of him the ice cream. "That's a tough one. I know I can guess yours though."

"Anyone could guess mine. Well," he smiled again. "If they knew me as well as you do." The man waggled his eyebrows provocatively.

"Keep talking like that, Will, and I'll melt faster than this ice cream."

The man smirked. "Maybe that is my goal, Richard."

Dick bit his lip. "You're going to reach it, Wilson. Anyway, I'd have to go with weapons. Namely the staff."

"Ah yes that damn overcompensating staff of yours."

Dick scoffed. "What are you talking about _overcompensating_?! You of all people know that I do not have to _overcompensate_. There was never an area to compensate for."

Will chuckled and Dick huffed. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is. _You_ are funny, Richard." He moved his leg so it was crossed with the boy wonder's under the table.

"I know," Dick leaned across the table to move a stray white hair out of his boyfriend's face. "Will?"

"Hm?"

"Since you were twenty-one before me, does that make you my man-friend instead of my boyfriend?"

Will took Dick's hand and held it against his face. "No my dear, Richard, that would make me a pedophile."

Dick chuckled. "Technicalities, Will."

Will gave him an unimpressed look, but the raven continued to laugh at his expense. "You're hilarious."

"I _know_ , Will, goodness you're going to give me a swelled head if you keep up all of these compliments."

Will sighed in a disappointed manner. "Too late for that."

Dick scoffed again and pulled his hand back. "Hmph."

The white haired man leaned over the table and took Dick's chin in his hand to turn his head. "You know I love it when you pout, birdy."

Dick rolled his eyes to the sky. "I am trying to look dejected over here, Will."

"Then I guess I'll just have to win your favor again." He stood to his feet, rising to his height of six foot three. "Let's go for a stroll, Richard."

Dick couldn't help but smile. He stood and started beside Will down the street. "Red or blue?"

Wilson looked down at his lover, one eye dark blue, the other covered by a black eye patch with a simple white spiral going up the corner of it. "I am a much bigger fan of this shock blue of yours than the original red."

Dick raised a fist in the air and cheered. "Yes!" He wrapped an arm around Will's. "You have redeemed yourself."

 __ **Jason and Bart** __

Bart looked in the crowds of people around him anxiously. "Are you sure he's around here, Jason?"

"Be patient, Bart." Jason said for about the fifteenth time now. He had stopped on a rooftop to look for Dick using the tracker on his communicator.

"Where are you, Dickie boy?" He mumbled. Then he spotted the original boy wonder follow someone into a bookstore. "We have visual on Robin Senior, do you copy?"

"Loud and clear, Jason!" Bart yelled into the communicator.

"Alright, meet me in front of that book store." Jason jumped off the roof and into an alley. Then he strolled out to meet Bart.

The speedster fell into step beside Jason and they marched into the book store.

"Alright," Jason scanned the partly crowded store. He couldn't see Dick on this floor so he and Bart moved to the railing to look down at the lower level.

"There he is." Jason gestured for Bart to look in a certain direction on the lower level.

"Then where's his girlfriend?"

Dick seemed alone to Jason. Then a worker in the store approached with a book. Dick smiled and leaned in to whisper something before quickly dismissing him.

Dick turned around and waved to someone.

"Okay, here we-"

"Can I help you boys?"

Bart and Jason spun around in surprise and were met by a smiling older woman.

"Um, no ma'am, we're just meeting a friend here."

"Oh, alright, call if you need anything." Then she left.

Tim turned around to look for Dick, but the boy wonder had already disappeared.

He banged his hand against the railing. "Damn it!"

"Easy, Jason, you can just use the tracker." Bart soothed.

"No, I can't. You can only get so close before his communicator lets him know we're looking for him."

"Then let's go. We won't get anything done up here moping."

Jason sighed before scanning the faces again. "He's not wearing his shades right now."

"Well, I hope not." The speedster cocked his hip and folded his arms. "You and Dick look ridiculous walking around with your shades on indoors."

Jason frowned. "We do that for a reason!"

"No one knows your identities. You guys are just paranoid. You don't see Bruce Wayne walking around with shades and a hood on."

Jason decided not to think about how right he was. "I mean this as in, he's not hiding his face from this girl. It must be-there he is!"

"Where?!" Bart looked around frantically.

Jason followed "nonchalantly" against the railing making sure to keep Dick in sight. The person Dick was with was facing away from Tim and Bart so they couldn't see his face.

"Huh…that's not a girl."

"Come on, come on. Turn around damn you." Tim mumbled anxiously.

The couple went to the register to purchase their items. The man Dick was with was noticeably taller and was wearing a fedora.

Dick talked to the other man with a smile. The tall man showed Dick a book which, from where he was standing, Jason could tell was orange. Then he held up a similar one that was black.

He spoke for a moment to Dick whose face lit up when the man finished speaking. He handed the cashier the books-notebooks-and watched the taller man pay for them.

Then the cashier handed Dick a bag over the counter. Dick looked at the man with him and smiled a cheeky grin. Then he held it out of the man's reach and shook his head no.

Dick held tight to his bag, but when the man with him offered his arm, he allowed himself to be wrapped in a protective embrace.

They turned around and Tim raised a brow at the sight of the man.

"Whow, Dick's dating a pirate."

Jason rolled his eyes, but the man did have an eye patch.

And was a man.

Dick was dating an older man.

The pirate and Dick were starting back upstairs and towards the exit.

 _Perfect._ The newest boy wonder pressed a button on his shades that took a picture of the pair downstairs.

"Well, I've got all I need. If you want to keep following them, be my guest." With that, Jason started towards the exit of the bookstore.

Bart raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Holier than thou brat." He mumbled before speed walking after Dick and his man.

What Jason hadn't realized, and he would when he looked at the picture, was that Wilson had seen the strange move from his position downstairs, and knew that Jason had been spying.

He considered telling Dick about it, but when he looked down and saw the smiling face of the youth, he just couldn't bring himself to upset him with the information. Whatever came they would fight together.

Then there was a phone in his face as Dick took a picture. Will blinked realizing that they were outside and that that had been Dick's phone that caught him unawares.

"Looks like I caught you slipping, Will." He said with a cheeky grin.

"What makes you think I won't just steal your phone while you are unawares and delete the picture?" Will asked with a raised brow.

Dick pouted. "Because I want it." He leaned into Will smiling at his phone. He held it up so Will could see.

Will had to admit that it was a nice picture.

Dick was smiling brightly while Will simply stared into space.

"I suppose I'll let you keep it then seeing as you're fond of it." He said, dismissively.

Dick pouted cutely. "You're not fonding with the picture, Will?"

Will quickly thought of an answer to remove the growing frown on his young lover's face.

"Well, I just think it would look better if we were naked, and in bed, and having some kind of sex. That's a picture I could be fond of."

"So you're saying we only look good together when we're having sex, Will?"

Will's eye widened significantly. "No, that's not what I'm saying at all! I'm saying-"

Dick started to shake his head. "I can't believe you would _imply_ that, Will!" His body started to shake as he brought his hands up to rub at his eyes.

Will put his hands on Dick's shoulders and squeezed, trying to get the young man to look at him. "Richard, please. I wasn't trying to imply that. My words just got away from me."

Dick smiled and uncovered his eyes that were, by the way, clear as day. "I forgive you."

Will's brows furrowed before realization hit, and his eye narrowed at his young lover. "Lying is wrong."

"I think you're the wrong person to say that." Dick's smile widened. He moved so he could kiss Will's cheek. "Just fond with the picture next time."

Will frowned and sighed before wrapping an arm around Dick's waist. "I don't know how badly I want to talk to you anymore."

Dick bumped his lover with his hip. "Don't be like that, babe. I'm just practicing what you taught me."

A smirk slowly found its way onto Will's face. "I suppose that does make it a little better, doesn't it?"

Dick said nothing, choosing just to laugh at his lover's face.

They walked forever. Soon it was dark in Jump City, and the couple was alone on the street.

"Will, look." Dick pointed to a street corner. "It's a photo booth."

"Would you like to use it?" Will asked.

"Um, yeah!" Then Will was being dragged to the photo booth and "encouraged" inside.

Five pictures later, a very cocky Dick swaggered out of the booth.

His disheveled man-friend followed at a slower pace.

Dick took the pictures from the booth and looked over them. "We'd make a sexy porno, Will."

Will ran a hand through his hair to smooth it before looking at the pictures.

The first was simply him and Dick smiling at the camera.

Then Dick had climbed into his lap to kiss his cheek.

Then Dick kissed him full on the lips.

 _Then_ Dick was in his lap, _and_ yanking his shirt to kiss him harder.

And the last picture was of Dick, having pulled away, smirking at a slightly flushed Will who was still held by the collar of his shirt.

Will had to smile. "We would make some _very_ attractive pornography."

Dick smiled up at him. "We're going to have to make copies and get them blown up. I want all of these framed in our room."

"I can do that tonight." Will said.

Dick's smile softened as he looked at the pictures. "I want to keep this one with me though." He pointed to the one where he had kissed Will's cheek.

"Why that one?"

He smiled, mischievously at his lover. "It's just PG enough for me to get caught with."

Will rolled his eye and took the strips from him, placing them in his wallet for later. Then he looked up at the dark sky. "It's late, Richard."

"So?"

"So, young heroes need to rush home and off to their patrols."

Dick smirked. "While their super villain boyfriends do what exactly?"

"What happened to _man_ -friend, Richard? And I am not a super villain. I am a criminal mastermind." Will said, matter-of-factly.

"On weekdays." Dick rolled his eyes. "All right, what do their _criminal mastermind_ , _man_ -friends do?" He asked, moving so that they were chest to chest.

Will smirked and pulled Dick in by the waist. "Well, they do all the things that their adorable little heroes hate the most."

"And what's that, Will?"

"Cause mayhem." Will shivered. "Ooh, just thinking about it makes me excited."

Dick huffed out a laugh. "Me chasing you, and proceeding to beat you gets you excited? You're so naughty, Will."

"You see, Richard, it's the _thinking_ you will beat me that gets me excited."

Dick rolled his eyes, but soon his smile faded into a frown as he looked at where his hand was on Will's chest. "I don't want to leave you tonight."

"You can always visit during patrols. The drones love to see you."

Dick tried to smile, but it quickly disappeared. "I don't want to leave you at all. I don't want to go on patrols."

"Richard-"

Dick cut him off, his hand tightening in Will's shirt. "I don't want to hide us anymore." He glared at his hand. "I want to tell my friends your name. I don't want to keep acting like you're a girl, and that you're blonde, and shy, and quiet. I don't want to keep making it look like I kind of like Zatana because I want everyone to keep thinking I'm straight. I don't want to keep acting like we're the same age. I don't want to keep feeling guilty because I can't find the balls to say 'fuck you all, I'm dating a villain.' Not even _a_ villain. _The_ villain. I want to brag about that! 'Oh you banged Jinx? Well that's great, but I'm making love to Deathstroke.' I mean, who can top _that_?!"

"Richard-"

"I'm _not_ ashamed of you, Slade Wilson." Dick hissed, angrily, his body starting to shake, and frustrated tears collecting in his eyes.

Will put a hand in Dick's hair. "I know you're not."

"Then why doesn't it feel like that? I don't even know why you deal with me anymore, Will. I mean, does our relationship even feel real to you?"

Will put his hands on either side of Dick's face and tilted his head up so his eye was locked on the watery blues. "Of course it does, Richard. Our relationship is special though. It can't be much more than it is without jeopardizing both of our lives and the happiness we get from the things we do without each other. I'm still happy. If it means being with you, I'll take anything you can give me.

"I know it's hard to keep a secret like this. If I had any friends worth talking to, I'd want to show you off as well. But I don't, and maybe that makes things easier for me than they are for you. I have no one to hide anything from.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm _dealing_ with you, Richard. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't think this is worth holding onto. I wish you could feel just how I do when I look at you, with or without your mask. Maybe then you wouldn't be so scared. I can't do much more than show you and tell you how much I love you though, Richard. I can only ask you not to doubt it." He touched their foreheads together. "If it helps, I get like this sometimes as well. Sometimes, when we fall asleep together, and I wake up, my throat gets tight when you're not there next to me. That's what I wish for, birdy. For us to be together whenever we want to be."

Will rubbed his thumbs across his lover's cheekbones. "To wake up to your face just once and not have to watch you leave."

Dick blinked and the tears started to fall. Then he did something Will could barely describe.

It was like he huffed out a smile.

"I feel like a girl right now."

Will smiled and kissed his lover's forehead. "It's not being a girl when you cry over your lover, Richard."

Dick sniffed. "Then what is it?"

Will hummed. "I like to think that the place you have in your heart for me aches so much sometimes, you have to cry the pain out. It happens to everyone."

Dick smiled then moved the hand that didn't have a vice grip on his lover's shirt, to hold the hair on the back of the man's neck. "I love you."

Will smiled and bumped their noses together. "I know you do."

A moment later their legs lead them towards a certain alley that they reached too soon.

Dick squeezed the hand he was holding. "Time to go."

"I'll be on our roof if you need me." Will said, looking into the alley.

Dick smirked slightly. "What? No mischief?"

Will shook his head though he knew Dick wasn't looking at him. "No. No mischief. Maybe tomorrow though. I'm thinking a simple robbery. Get something to sell on the black market."

"All right, you should do it late though. The security guards will be lazier. You know, because they expect a robbery to happen pretty early on, so it'll be a pretty quick getaway."

Will raised a brow, and looked down at his lover questioningly.

Dick shrugged. "You'll get out quicker, and I'll get to beat you up faster."

Will chuckled. "I'll be looking forward to it." He squeezed the hand in his. "We'll see each other soon, Richard."

Dick sighed and nodded. "I know."

Will continued to stare at his lover. "Are you sure you do?"

Dick nodded and looked up at his lover to smile. "Yeah. We're going to fight in a couple of days, right?"

Will smiled and shook his head. "Yes we are."

Dick nodded quickly. "I know." He squeezed again.

Will kissed the hand in his. "Good bye, Richard."

Dick let go of Will's hand. "Bye, Will." Then he disappeared into an alley.

A blue glow filled it for a moment, and Will could see the silhouette of his young lover.

"Tell the drones I said hi, Will!" He heard him call. Then he was gone, and the blue faded away.

Will smiled. "Alright." He said to no one. Then he was off to his lair in Jump, his hand still warm.

 **~Jason~**

Jason had been searching since he had gotten to the Batcave in Gotham. He knew he shouldn't give up. The man's face had to be somewhere in the system.

Then the computer found a match.

Jason's eyes studied the picture he'd taken, then the ones of Deathstroke and Slade.

He got over his shock a moment later though, and an ugly smirk settled on his face.

"My, my, Dickie boy, aren't we being the naughty one. Looks like _you've_ got some secrets that need to be shared. Something that Batty dearest won't like too much." He printed the pages and left the screen on the computer for Bruce to study for himself.

Jason put the printed information into a folder, and started out of the Batcave to wait for Bruce to get home.

Tomorrow promised to be interesting.

 **I'm calling Slade "Will" because his last name is "Wilson," and I don't want to call him Slade because that reminds me too much of back when they had no love for each other. And wow, do you see the date that I started this? I can't believe it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**January 28, 2014**

 **Nightstroke**

 **Disclaimer: OMJ I used so many different things to create this story. I'd like to thank (and create a disclaimer for) DC Comics for being so fracking imaginative. Thank you! Okay, Young Justice was created by Brandon Vietti and Greg Weisman. Deathstroke-from DC Comics-was created by Marv Wolfman and George Perez.**

 **Info Giving Warnings-All right, so the thing is, I kind of made character soup to make this fanfiction. For instance, when you think of Nightwing and Dick, think of the physique and weapons from the video game Injustice. I don't like his hair or personality style in Young Justice as Nightwing. As Robin he was great after the leadership thing was settled. Anyway, with Deathstroke. I want you to think entirely on his personality in the game. These people did an amazing job. I'd also like you to file off his head into more of the oval shape of his mask in Young Justice. Just to make him seem younger. You don't have to kill yourselves to do all of this, it's just what I was seeing when I made the story.**

 **Oh warnings, this is a slash fic. That means butt sex for those of you who are unenlightened. The pairing is Nightwing x Deathstroke. I was so inspired! Um, there is cursing and…fuck it there's nothing bad. Just the sideways naughty in the bedroom. Yep, and some OOCness a little bit. Not enough to scare away any fans.**

 **~Wayne Manor~**

Jason was up all night and most of the next day waiting for Bruce to get home. He refused to sleep though, or to just leave the file where he knew the billionaire would see it.

He so badly wanted to see the man's face when he told him the news.

"Oh yeah, Bruce, guess what? Dick has a boyfriend." He practiced to himself. "Not surprising enough? The guy's over thirty years older than him.

"I mean, I guess that is kind of okay. Yeah Bruce, love is love, and I guess I shouldn't be too worried about Dick. I just wish he wasn't a super villain." He mock gasped at what he expected to be Bruce's reaction, and pretended to let the man snatch away the file. "Whow, Bruce! Let's not get too hasty. I mean, he's only killed dozens of people. Plus, he was Dick's arch-nemesis back when he was Robin.

"What's that? Disown him?!" He smiled an evil smile at the envelope in his hands. "That may be for the best."

"Jason? You talking to yourself?"

Jason snatched the file to his chest and swirled around to see a smiling Bruce. "Oh yeah, I mean, it's kind of quiet in here."

"Don't go crazy on me so young, Jason." He said with a laugh.

Jason gave a fake smile. "Haha, yeah." He looked down at the file and his smile became real. "Hey, Bruce," he looked up at his guardian, "looks like our little Dickie has been keeping secrets."

 _ **Several**_ **hours later with Dick at Mt. Justice~**

Dick ran a brush through his hair before slicking it back with gel. Then he smiled at himself in the mirror.

Tonight he was going to Jump for some "patrols."

Patrols where he would ignore all crime that didn't have to do with one Deathstroke.

 _Somewhere in my mind, I think I should feel bad about that._

But he couldn't find any reason to feel guilty as he reached for his mask.

Before he could put it on though, there was a knock at his door.

He raised a confused brow before approaching it.

When the door slid open, he was greeted by the sight of his mentor.

"Hey, Bruce." He greeted. When his greeting was only returned with a raised brow, he corrected himself and started into the bedroom.

"Sorry. Hey, _Batman_."

 _Batman_ entered the room and watched Dick as he sat on his bed. The young hero patted it invitingly.

"What brings you here?"

"I make frequent visits to Mt. Justice to make sure you guys aren't slacking." He said, in a monotone voice.

Dick raised a brow. "I mean to my room, Batman. You never visit me _in my room_."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About the team?"

"No."

"About my patrols?"

"No."

"…about _any_ kind of hero work?"

"No."

Dick was seriously confused and it showed on his face. "You don't talk to me about anything else, Batman. What _do_ you want to talk about?"

Bruce took note of what Dick said, but pushed it into the back of his mind.

"Dick, I realize I'm not the best conversationalist with you."

"You can't be the best if you don't try." Dick said.

Bruce sighed. "But I'd like to think that we have a close relationship. I thought you told me everything."

Dick thought about this before shaking his head. "No, I don't. I mean, I don't know a lot about _you_ , Batman. There are even things on your computer that I've hacked into that you haven't actually told me."

Batman looked at him surprised.

"I mean, I don't feel like I should tell you _anything_ too personal about me when I don't know much about you. I thought that this was the kind of relationship you wanted with me.

"Well, I didn't _want_ to think so when I was younger, you know? I thought, if I tried hard enough, you'd just open up to me one day. That never happened though, and I just settled into this quiet relationship with you. I can't ask for more than you're willing to give me, Batman."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I've _asked_ , Bruce." He sighed when he got a firm glare through the bat's mask. " _Batman_ , sorry. Anyway, I've asked. I've asked aloud and I've asked unconsciously. You just…you just never wanted to get it. I guess I'd have to become a villain for you to use your 'World's Greatest Detective' skills on me and realize that I wanted something." He smiled bitterly. "That's a thought actually." He turned his head to look at his guardian. "You think it would work?"

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "Dick, stop talking like that."

Dick shrugged. "I won't push it on you. It's been years. That doesn't work either." He stood up and grabbed his utility belt. "What do you want?"

"I want you to tell me about this boyfriend of yours."

Dick's mind froze for a moment, but he tried to keep his movements steady. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"You sure you want to lie to me, Dick?"

Dick buckled his belt with shaking hands. "I just want to correct you."

"I saw the pictures, Dick."

"Pictures of what?" He asked.

"Pictures of your 'outing' yesterday." He pulled out a file from nowhere. "I also got pictures from some security cameras for months before this of these 'outings.'"

Dick refused to face Bruce. "I don't-"

"His name is Slade Joseph Wilson."

Dick knew that Bruce could see him shaking now.

"He used to be in the army before they used him as a test subject for some special serum and he was dishonorably dismissed. He gained super abilities like: enhanced strength, longevity, agility, stamina, and reflexes. Then he became an assassin." Bruce stopped to look up at his charge. "Did you know that?"

Dick said nothing.

"Killed a good bit of heroes back in his day. Maybe some bad people too."

Still Dick said nothing.

"Then he was Slade. That was your enemy's name in Jump City, right? He became a thief. Almost took over the world several times. Probably almost killed you a few times too.

"Now he's back to Deathstroke. Killing for money once again."

Dick kept his silence.

"Did you know that he was married at one point?"

Dick bit his lip hard, refusing to take the bait.

"He had a son too. The son's throat was slashed, and just after that, Slade, or _Deathstroke_ , lost his eye to his wife. Did you know all this, Dick?"

When Dick said nothing, Bruce put down the file and shook his head. "Do you know how disappointed I am in you?"

"Don't you dare judge me." Dick hissed.

"What was that, _Richard_?" Bruce stood to his feet.

"Don't you dare judge me, _Bruce_." He said, louder this time.

"Oh and just what do you expect me to do, Dick? You _do_ know how this looks, don't you?"

Dick opened his mouth to speak, but Bruce cut him off.

"How much have you told him?"

Dick whirled around. "What?"

"You heard me, Dick. How many secrets has he gotten you to tell? How many identities have you given away?" Bruce looked him up and down, and sneered in disgust. "How many times have you spread your legs in exchange for the people you've sold out?"

Dick looked at him dumbfounded. "You think I'd sell us out?"

Bruce said nothing, but his face said it all.

"You think I'd sell us out for _sex_?! After all these years?! Members of the League have saved my life more times than I can count, and you think I'd give them up?! For _sex_?!

"What about _you_ , _Batman_?! You were fucking Selina for ages, and she's _always_ been a villain! I never called you out on that because I trusted your decisions. How many times have you let it slip that Superman's a paperboy after slipping inside of her?!"

"Don't you try to turn this on me, Dick! This is about _you_ making a complete fool out of yourself _and_ the League!"

"I am no one's fool! I already knew everything you just said! Will told me everything, and I accepted it because I love him! Hell, he knows more about me than I would ever get a chance to tell you before you die!"

Bruce gave him a cruel smirk. "You love him?" Bruce shook his head and laughed darkly. "And I guess you think he loves you too, right?" He shook his head and the dark humor disappeared from his features.

"No Dick, you're not a fool, you're an imbecile! I can't believe you'd do something so stupid! He's over twice your age! He's killed people!"

"So have some members of the League! I haven't seen you go around calling them sluts though!"

"So you're saying he's going to become a hero now, hm?"

"No! I'm not going to force him to change because of what you _think_ I would want!"

"So you're fine with him killing people. Is that it?"

"That's not what I-"

"Then what, Dick?!"

"Nothing!" Dick threw his hands in the air. "Then nothing! This has nothing to do with you! You aren't in my life enough to know!"

Bruce scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Please, Dick, stop acting like your life was such a hardship. So I couldn't be there to tuck you in sometimes! I raised you to the best of my ability, and I _thought_ I had done pretty well. That is until I realized that my _son_ was some super villain's skank!"

Dick was so taken aback that he moved away from Bruce. "So I guess it would be all right if he was a female villain, right? A woman who would give me away for a diamond if the chance came. You're such a hypocrite, Bruce! At least I know that if my life were on the line, he wouldn't toss me away for cat treats!"

Then Dick's face hurt.

Bruce pulled his fist back fuming. "Don't you ever compare Selina to that murderer you're fucking, Dick. Not ever."

Dick rubbed his cheek and stared, shocked, at Bruce. Then he turned around, and took his mask from his vanity, placing it over his eyes. He turned towards the door and started out.

Bruce grabbed his wrist. "Don't turn your back on me, Richard."

Dick's lip wobbled and tears welled up behind his mask, but he kept his back straight, and his body from shaking. "I didn't want to, Bruce." He yanked away and left the room.

He was traveling through the zeta beam to Jump City before Bruce could call his name.

 **~Jump City~**

It was raining in Jump.

Dick didn't feel like travelling by roof top, and it was fairly late, so he travelled through the alleys until he reached an abandoned subway station.

He travelled down the stairs to the platform, and jumped off onto the tracks. Then he went over to the wall and put his hand on it, humming their song as he walked.

He remembered when they chose it.

When the song was finished, he pressed his hand against the wall, and a piece slid away to reveal a hand scanner.

He took off his glove and let it scan his hand. The scanner glowed orange before a door appeared in front of him.

Dick entered and was greeted by several mouth-less drones. He tried to smile at them in greeting, but failed miserably, opting instead to pet the head of the nearest one knowing that they would all feel the caress.

Then Dick travelled through the hall to where he knew his lover would be.

He pressed a button outside the door and was greeted by another drone who stepped out as he stepped in.

Then he was looking at a smiling Will who sat comfortably in front of a fire. He wore a black silk robe, and his hair was in a messy bun on his head.

Dick started towards him, and Will stood.

"Hello, birdy. Welcome ho-" Will's eye started to squint as he noticed the soaked state of his young lover. "Richard, why are you so wet? Is it raining outside?"

Dick let himself gently collide with Will.

The older man grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him away slightly, bending so they were face to face with a chuckle. "Silly bird, you're going to get yourself sick."

Dick couldn't even look into the warm eye of his lover. He couldn't bring himself to enjoy the welcomed weight of his hands, or the warmth his body offered.

He shook his head. "He found out, Will. Batman knows everything."

Will looked at him confused. "Richard?"

"He thinks I'm selling the League out to you for sex." Dick continued to look down at the floor. "He called me a slut. He said I'm a 'super villain's skank.'" His body started to shake. "He called me a fool _and_ an imbecile."

"Richard-"

"He looked at me like I was the most repulsive thing he had to look at, Will." The young hero choked on a sob. "He thinks I'm stupid for loving you, and thinking that you love me back."

Will sighed and wrapped an arm around the young man's waist. "Let's get you out of that wet suit."

Dick leaned heavily on his lover as they made their way to the bedroom. Will sat him down on the bed and started with his boots then worked on unseaming the suit.

When Dick was naked on his bed, he got the mask spray and used it lightly on Dick's mask. Then he peeled it back and off of the young hero's face.

It was easier to see the bruise forming on his cheekbone now.

Will ran his thumb across his lover's cheek lightly, and Dick flinched away with a hiss.

"Sorry." He said, quickly. "It still hurts." Dick finally looked up to lock eyes with his lover, and when he noticed all the concern and worry in it, the tears started to fall, and his body shook with the sobs he held in.

Will quickly removed his own robe before easily picking up Dick bridal-style. Then they were in the bathroom where the drones had filled the tub with hot water and some sweet smelling something.

He stepped inside with Dick still in his embrace and sat down.

Will quietly soothed his lover, running his fingers through the black hair, and kneading gentle pressure into the tense spots on his back. When Dick released a broken sound, he whispered comforting words into his ear to quiet him again.

Then when Dick had calmed down enough, he explained what happened to Will.

"I do love you, Richard." He said, kissing the young man's forehead and letting his lips linger.

"I know." Dick whispered, now moving his head to the side so his temple touched his lover's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Will asked, not able to look him in the eye.

Dick reached a hand up to take his lover's hair down. The silver locks fell down the man's back, into his face, and into the water.

Dick smiled slightly. He reached his hands up to push the hair out of the way and look at his face. Will had his eyebrow raised, unimpressed.

"My hair is wet now."

"It's only a little bit."

"I'm going to have to brush it now so it doesn't get tangled."

"I'll do it."

"It's going to take forever."

"Maybe you shouldn't have your hair so long."

"I'd like us both to remember that I had it up just a moment ago." Will smiled at the pout he got. "I also had my hair short at one point. Maybe I will cut it again."

Dick was quick to straddle the man's lap and grab his shoulders, splashing water out of the tub. "No!"

Will raised his brows in surprise and put his hands on Dick's forearms. "No?"

Dick shook his head and touched the hair with his wet hands. "I like it like this."

Will sighed and ran his through his hair from the hairline to the base of his skull. Now only a few stray strands tried to obscure his vision. "I like it like this as well. It's high maintenance though."

"I know. I watch you brush it. Sometimes I wish it were me."

"I'd let you brush it. All you had to do was ask." Will moved his hands so they rested around Dick's waist. "It would save me about an hour if someone else was doing it."

Dick smiled at him again. Then his eyes travelled to the loose, white gauze covering his lover's right eye.

"Why do you cover your eye when you're alone?" He asked, moving his hand to touch it, but rethinking it.

"I don't like to look at it when I don't have to. I'd wear a patch to bed, but that's bad for it apparently. My pores can't 'breathe,' or so my 'doctor' told me."

Dick considered asking about this "doctor," but instead chose to kiss his lover.

Will let him lead the kiss, opening his mouth to the prodding tongue of his lover.

When Dick pulled away, they were both flushed from the kiss and the bath's temperature.

"Will?"

"Hm?"

"Make love to me."

If Will was shocked, he didn't let it show. He simply moved his hands to card through Dick's hair again, looking into the young man's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Dick took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm sure."

Will studied his features for another moment before pulling him down for a kiss.

Panting breaths quickly filled the bathroom. Dick had moved his arms so they were wrapped around the man's neck, and Will's had pulled him closer by the waist.

Then Will was stood with Dick in the tub, water cascading down their bodies in streams. His grip was tight around Dick as he pulled their mouths apart so he could see where he was stepping.

Dick kept his arms tight now around his lover's shoulders. He distracted himself by kissing down Will's jaw and to his neck, trying very hard to leave a mark.

Will bit his lip in an attempt to ground himself while he grabbed a towel from the wrack and hurried to the bedroom.

Dick yelped when he was dropped onto the bed. He shifted slightly and looked up at his lover confused.

Then looking under himself, he saw a white towel over the black comforter.

He looked up surprised at his smirking lover before rolling his eyes and scooting himself, and the towel, further up the bed towards the pillows.

Then Will was on the bed, crawling up to his lover with legs spread open invitingly.

"You know, you are a different kind of lover, I think." Dick said, offering more of his neck to the man.

"Oh really?" Will mumbled.

"Mm hm. I mean, most would toss their lover on the bed without anything else on their mind, but doing the naughty."

Will chuckled against his collar bone. "'Doing the naughty?'"

Dick huffed. "Don't judge me."

"I wouldn't. Continue."

Dick hummed. "You, on the other hand, actually stop to grab a towel, and toss me on _it_ instead of the bed. Are you seeing my confusion here?"

"Yes, and I suppose I should explain."

Dick was about to agree when Will suddenly had his hands on his lover's shoulders, and was pinning him to the bed with his hair falling around them like a curtain.

"You see, I _did_ stop to grab the towel, but for a reason." He scooted his knees further up the bed so their pelvises were touching, and Dick's legs were slightly elevated.

"If I had not grabbed the towel, I would have dropped you on the comforter, and you're wet butt would be scooting uncomfortably on the material."

Dick gasped. Will had moved so their cocks were touching.

"But, since I put you on the towel," he ground his hips down so their lengths pushed harder against each other, "you were very much comfortable on the soft material.

"And now that your butt and back are at least slightly dry, you don't have to get the sheets wet, and we don't have to sleep in a cold bed."

"Fuck, Will." Dick hissed.

"This thing that makes me so different from other, ornery men, Richard, is foresight. Quite a gift too. Wouldn't you agree?"

Dick nodded and started to claw at the bed. "Yeah, yeah, Will. I get it."

Will hummed and started to slide faster against Dick, his breaths getting heavier and his eye blinking shut for several moments before he opened it to look down at his lover.

Then he bent forward and started kissing Dick's pectorals, moving down until he had a pink nipple in his mouth and sucking lightly.

Dick gasped and bit his lip hard to keep himself from making the embarrassing sounds climbing in his throat. The touches were too light for him to scream just yet.

"Will…Will, please, I'm going to…fuck, too much too soon!"

Will smiled and pulled away, slowing the grinding of his hips. "Alright, Richard."

He pulled away and crawled to one of the bedside drawers on either side of the bed to grab the lube. When he turned back to his lover, Dick was rubbing himself.

Will huffed and smacked his hand away; Dick whining in protest. "If I have to be patient, Richard, you do too."

Dick pouted. "Mean."

Will scoffed and popped open the lube with his thumb still looking down at his lover. "Unfair."

Dick stuck his tongue out only for Will to pinch his thigh. "You shouldn't show it if you're not going to put it to good use, birdy."

Dick knew he was blushing, but he was also smirking up at his lover. "Next time."

Will hummed and poured the lube onto his hand. "I'll hold you to that, Richard." Then his fingers travelled down to Dick's bottom and towards his anus.

"Take a deep breath."

Dick sighed before nodding his head for Will to begin.

His lover slowly pushed the first finger in with no problem. Dick was ready for the second almost immediately.

Dick squirmed slightly as the second finger entered him, but made no sounds of protest.

Will watched his features as he pushed the third finger in much slower than the others.

Dick gripped the sheets a bit harder, but nodded for Will to continue.

Will started to scissor his fingers, and push deeper until he heard Dick groan.

"Push harder." He said. Will let his fingers toy with the bundle of nerves in his lover's ass. Loving the quick rise and fall of his chest, and the travelling flush of his skin.

Then he stopped and pulled out his fingers to lube his length. "I'm proud of you, Richard. You've lasted so long."

Dick laughed, his chest still rising and falling rapidly in excitement, and smiled at the ceiling. He hummed. "I've been practicing."

Will bit his lip, and was glad his young lover didn't notice how badly he wanted to groan out his own pleasure. "So naughty, Richard." He finally breathed out.

Dick lifted his head to look at him then. "I had to learn to keep up someday."

Will smiled and lined himself up with Dick's hole. Dick smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Will took that as his cue to move.

Will groaned until he was seated all the way inside of his lover. Then his breathing sounded labored, and Dick, through his own haze, looked up, worried, at his lover.

"Babe?" He panted. "You okay?"

Will shook his head, dizzy. "Rich…Richard…Richard, you're so tight. You've always…always been tight, but…I haven't felt you like this since…since I first took you."

"Clenching exercises, babe."

Will looked at him surprised and confused. Dick tried hard not to laugh at his expense.

"Clenching…" He took a deep breath before shaking his head again. "Clenching exercises?"

"Yeah."

Will bit his lip and nodded. "Alright, just, a little warning next time would be appreciated." Then he pulled out and jerked himself back in, a cry being torn from Dick's throat.

Dick's arms wrapped tighter around his lover until they were flush against each other, Dick's face pressing into the man's neck.

His breath hitched as Will found his spot once again. "Right there, Will." He breathed. "Right there."

Will pulled out and slid into the same spot, making Dick moan in approval. " _Harder_ , Will." He begged, pushing his hips to meet his lover's thrusts.

Will put his hands on either side of Dick before moving one to lift Dick's leg up and onto his shoulder, his sex pushing harder against his lover's prostate.

Dick threw his head back and cried out as Will slammed into his ass. He tried to stifle his cries by biting his lip, but it was a losing battle.

"Fuck!" He panted, tossing one of his hands into his hair and pulling in attempt to ground himself. "Will!" He yelled. "Will! Will! Will!"

Will groaned at the way his name fell from his lover's lip. A plea and a prayer of desperation.

He bent forward, Dick's knee now especially close to his ear. Will sucked on his neck and down to his shoulder where he pressed butterfly kisses before biting the skin.

Dick screamed, the hand that was still clutching at his lover's neck now coming around to Will's shoulder blades, then dragging fingernails down his back.

Dick relished in the feeling of his lover's teeth on him, so close to breaking the skin. God he was so close.

"Fuck yes, Will! Fuck I-!" Dick gasped as his balls started to tighten and shut his eyes tight. "Fuck, Will, yes! Yes! Yes! Will! Fuck! Fuck, I'm so close! Fucking ungh!" He threw his head back once again and whined pathetically. "Please, Will."

His lover hummed into his neck and moved so his lips were near his lover's ear. "What do you want, Richard?"

Dick's eyes opened and he looked, eyes half-lidded and unfocused at the ceiling. "I wanna cum, Will." He breathed.

"How badly do you want to cum, Richard?" He asked, licking the shell of Dick's ear.

Dick whined and moved his hand down to Will's tailbone, pushing down so his sex rubbed against his lover's stomach. "So bad, Will. You feel so good." He swallowed. "Feel so good inside me."

Will hummed again and Dick could feel the smirk on his lips against his neck. " _My_ dick inside of you."

Dick couldn't breathe as he heard his lover say that. "Will's dick inside me." He whispered aloud, eyes glazed over.

Dick buried his face in Will's neck as he came between them, pressing his lover's hips with a bruising grip down on onto his sex.

Will moaned as he spilled inside of his lover, leaving himself buried into the tight channel until his body stopped shaking.

Dick started running his hand through his lover's hair and smiled when he couldn't.

Will's hair had already started to tangle from being wet.

"I know you're smiling."

Dick tried to force a frown before his lover sat up, but he ended up falling into a fit of giggles at his lover's unsurprised face.

Will rolled his eye, and kissed his young lover's unbruised cheek before gently pulling out, and getting off the bed to go to the bathroom.

Dick was still giggling when Will reentered the room.

His older lover tossed the warm cloth onto his face, and laughed when Dick yelped. Then he made his way over to his vanity and sat in front of the mirror to start at his hair.

"Wait, Will." Dick called, sitting up and wiping off his stomach. "I want to brush it."

Will stood up and walked back over to the bed, crawling up to the pillows and sitting in between Dick's legs with his back facing his lover's chest.

He handed him the brush. "Alright, have at it."

Dick smiled, but before he started to brush his lover's hair, he brushed the wash cloth across his lover's stomach to remove his…fluids.

Surprisingly, it was Will blushing at the care Dick was showing him. He was glad his lover couldn't see his face from behind him and his long hair.

Dick had taken up doing this when he realized his older lover was willing to let the aftermath of their love making stay on his body until the next day, then get upset about it. Will was quick to take care of him, but indifferent to himself it seemed.

When Dick was finished, he picked up the brush and started running it through Will's hair.

"Start from my roots and work down to the ends." He said, feeling the blush in his neck now.

Dick chuckled from behind him. "Your neck is red, Will."

Will knew if he opened his mouth, he would struggle to find the right words to say, so he bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to push the embarrassment out of his mind.

Goodness, he felt like such a child!

In the back of his head he was enjoying it though. It was actually very intimate.

Dick brushed until all of the tangles were out of his lover's hair then he tossed the brush to the end of the bed and fell back against the pillows with a huff.

Will smirked and ran his fingers through his hair. It was just as glossy as it had been before his young lover had decided to get it wet with bath water and sweat.

"Good job, Richard, though if you're going to faint after each time you do it, we might have to practice in moderation."

He expected a laugh from his young lover, but didn't get one.

He started to pull it up into a high ponytail when he looked back at Dick.

The young hero had fallen asleep.

"Brushed into unconsciousness, hm? I know the feeling." He tied his hair around his hair to keep it in the ponytail, then climbed up the mattress once more to lay beside his lover.

He worked on getting them both under the sheets without jarring Dick too much. "Couldn't even get yourself _in_ the bed, could you, birdy?" He sighed and pulled the covers over both of their shoulders, watching Dick as he fell deeper into sleep.

He hummed and ran his finger across the mark on Dick's cheek, moving close to kiss it. "You never said you were sure I love you." He whispered. Will sighed and bumped their noses together, closing his eyes.

"Silly bird." He whispered again before drifting off.

About twenty minutes later, making sure his lover was asleep, Dick smiled and opened his eyes to look at Will as he slept.

"I'm sure." He mouthed, not wanting to wake his lover again.

Then the room was silent besides the loud snores of Dick.

 **~With Batman at the Tower~**

"So that's the story, everyone." Bruce finished, shaking his head.

Diana sighed and shook her head. "We'll have to inform everyone that we've been compromised."

" _Might_ have been compromised." Barry interjected. "Come on, guys, we really don't know what's going on here besides the obvious. Plus, didn't you date Catwoman, Bruce?" He asked.

"That's beside the point!"

"Sounds a little hypocritical." Barry said with a shrug.

Bruce was about to add something else when Clark cut them off.

"Barry is right, Bruce. There are many of us in the League who were or are involved with villains, and we don't have reason to believe that they're traitors. Plus you, who are obviously paying so much attention to League affairs, haven't brought up the case of anyone else. If you did, I doubt it would be with so much spite."

Bruce glared at the table. "So we aren't going to say anything to anyone?"

"Not until we have evidence that we've been compromised."

Bruce stood up from the table and dismissed himself through the door.

Clark sighed. "Do you think he's upset about it because he cares about Dick?"

Barry shook his head. "Not with that much anger. Hell, how many of us haven't considered the possibilities with some of these villains? I'll be fine if Dick's happy. You know, and the League is safe."

"Dick hasn't given us reason to doubt his judgment so far. I think we should hear his side of the story." J'onn said.

"If he even comes back. I'd hate to know what kind of tongue lashing Bruce gave him." Barry added, leaning back in his chair. "I don't know how quick _I_ would want to get back here."

"If it turns out that he doesn't want to come back, we'll just have to find him." Clark said, simply. "All we need to know is if he's told Slade anything. He can quit the League if he wants to."

"Alright then." Flash stood up. "Anyone looking forward to tomorrow?"

No one answered.

But there was one person looking forward to tomorrow.

His name was Jason, and he sat once again at the bat-computer. Typing away at the email he was creating.

 _All we can do is hope for the best for our dear Nightwing._

 _-Batman and Co._

He clicked the send button, and the message was sent to everyone in the League with an email address.

Jason sighed and leaned back in the chair with a smile.

Yet another tomorrow promised to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**January 31, 2014**

 **Nightstroke**

 **Disclaimer: OMJ I used so many different things to create this story. I'd like to thank (and create a disclaimer for) DC Comics for being so fracking imaginative. Thank you! Okay, Young Justice was created by Brandon Vietti and Greg Weisman. Deathstroke-from DC Comics-was created by Marv Wolfman and George Perez.**

 **Info Giving Warnings-All right, so the thing is, I kind of made character soup to make this fanfiction. For instance, when you think of Nightwing and Dick, think of the physique and weapons from the video game Injustice. I don't like his hair or personality style in Young Justice as Nightwing. As Robin he was great after the leadership thing was settled. Anyway, with Deathstroke. I want you to think entirely on his personality in the game. These people did an amazing job. I'd also like you to file off his head into more of the oval shape of his mask in Young Justice. Just to make him seem younger. You don't have to kill yourselves to do all of this, it's just what I was seeing when I made the story.**

 **Oh warnings, this is a slash fic. That means butt sex for those of you who are unenlightened. The pairing is Nightwing x Deathstroke. I was so inspired! Um, there is cursing and…fuck it there's nothing bad. Just the sideways naughty in the bedroom. Yep, and some OOCness a little bit. Not enough to scare away any fans.**

 **~Wilson~**

There was no sunlight in the tunnels of Jump City.

Luckily, one of its inhabitants trained himself to wake up naturally at a reasonable time in the morning.

Will blinked his eyes open and sat up in his mattress, stretching his arms up and above his head.

Looking to one side of the room, he noticed one of his robots standing in the corner looking awfully patient.

Then looking down at his bed, he did not notice his lover sleeping lazily beside him.

That was because his lover was not there, sleeping lazily beside him.

Running his hand under the comforter, he noticed that the top wasn't even reasonably warm meaning Dick had left much earlier.

That was when the robot approached the mattress. Will looked up at it with a frown until its face started to show a video.

A video where Dick was the main character.

 _Hey babe_ ,

 _Don't get mad. Please don't get mad, but I had to go. I'm off to the Hall to face this head on. Might as well get it over with now before I look like a coward. When I've got everything sorted out, I'm coming back and you can yell at me. I deserve it. Try not to take any frustration out on the robots, okay?_

 _Love you._

Then the message clicked off and the robot's face returned to normal.

Will looked down at his lap in silence.

Then he balled up his fists in the blankets.

"Just how the hell can you ask me not to get mad?!" He yelled at his lap. "Damn it all, Richard, I…" His head started to hurt at the building emotions.

"You aren't the only one with insecurities in this relationship! I didn't think that you would just up and leave without telling me, damn you! I wake up after an intimate and heart wrenchingly dramatic night with you, and you just leave?! Then you have the audacity to ask me _not_ to get upset?!"

He put his head in his hands and heaved a sigh. "I wish you had taken more consideration as to what _I_ might think of this. Maybe I wanted to go with you on this mission about _our_ relationship. What if it goes wrong? What if Superman throws a fit? What if Batman lays his hands on you again? What if I want to prove that I'm not _most_ of everything they think I am?

"Or maybe I would have swayed you not to go at all!" Will pressed at his thumping temples. "Maybe I could have used a little more peace with you in the comfort of our bed."

Will looked up at the robot with its unreadable face, and shook his head before climbing off of the mattress.

"I won't just sit around though. Obviously you assumed I was going to play the adorable, worried housewife that everyone sympathizes." He undid his hair and eye gauze as he marched into the bathroom and the shower.

"Well, _Richard_ , I'm no 'America's Sweetheart'!" He turned the water on and started washing away at his skin. "And I won't just stay in my lair, pacing back and forth while muttering to myself that you will _probably_ be fine when I can just go out and find your insensitive ass!"

Will washed furiously at his hair. "You think I can't handle the League? Well, I'll have you know that I have thoroughly kicked several Leaguers firmly in the bottom, many times in my life, and I carry more weapons than any southern redneck!" He rinsed and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry his hair and body.

"Or do you think I'm too violent? I wouldn't have to _be_ violent if you didn't force me to wake up, and be greeted by a bad mood!" Will went over to his closet and tossed an outfit onto a chair. Then he moved to his vanity to do his hair.

"It would have looked much better if we had gone _together_ anyway. The whole 'joined force' strategy." He brushed furiously at his hair until it was smooth before pulling it into another high ponytail. "I'm not saying that we would have held hands, but at least we would have gotten my side of the interrogation out of the way."

He got up from the vanity and went to his drawers to pull out some undergarments that he threw on. "No, it can't be easy for our favorite hero. Now I have to go to the Tower, and I know it's the Tower you're going to, Richard, and thoroughly embarrass you by giving you the tongue lashing of a life time!"

From his closet, he got one of his black and orange, armored suits and a pair of boots. Still fuming, he went over to his vanity once more to grab an eye patch.

This one was black with a two white lines crossing it diagonally. He looked at his slightly flushed form in the mirror and nodded.

He looked about as ready for business as he could be.

When he turned towards his door, he noticed that several of his robots had gathered in the bedroom now. The door was open, and several of them stood silently in the hall.

Will walked over to the one who had first given him the message and placed a hand on its shoulder.

"Everything is going to be fine." He sighed before smiling slightly. "I'll bring him back." Then he made his way out of the door and towards the armory.

It wasn't _too_ big. He could only carry so much around on his own. There simply wasn't enough surface area on him to carry the "arsenal" everyone assumed he had.

He had learned to carry small, but large. This meaning he carried _several_ small weapons on his person; with a sniper and maybe a sword strapped to his back.

He doubted this was the kind of mission where he should carry a sniper on his back.

He took his holster belt off a peg and chose a few pistols that he pushed into their proper places. He also grabbed a couple of daggers that he strapped to the outsides of his legs.

He felt far too light for the mission at hand.

One assassin, surrounded by several hundred heroes of varying powers.

He sighed and left the room before he just said "fuck it" and grabbed his rifle and sword.

He moved down the halls, past lines of robots, and towards the door.

One stopped him before he could leave, and handed him a sling-over satchel.

He looked at the robot with a raised brow before shrugging internally and taking it, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Thank you." He said before exiting into the tunnel, letting the door slide shut behind him.

Will thought as he travelled down the tunnel and climbed onto the platform that his creations would probably continue to stand where they were until he and Dick returned.

He didn't know when they developed a sense of loyalty instead of the obligated obedience he had programmed them with.

 **~Dick at the Hall~**

Dick stared at the unforgiving Hall zeta-beam with very little drive to enter.

The blue swirl was nowhere near as exciting as it was when he was a rebellious ex-side kick.

But he still stepped through with a grim determination.

When he entered, he heard the last half of the computer's introduction.

Slowly, the eyes of all of the Leaguers on the bridge fell on him and stared.

Dick wanted to disappear back into the blue swirl.

All of them knew. He could feel it.

J'onn flew up to him before he could have a breakdown.

"The Seven would like to talk to you about your situation."

"The _entire_ seven?"

He cringed when the martian nodded, and followed while J'onn levitated towards the meeting room.

 **~Meeting Room~**

Dick stood in front of the table, the Seven staring him down. After J'onn took his seat, the Seven addressed him.

"Please sit, Dick." Clark offered.

Dick felt his adoptive father's eyes drill holes into his side.

"No, thank you." Standing in a room with some of the world's best heroes was intimidating enough.

 _Sitting_ in a room with some of the world's best superheroes when you were the one in trouble was just a bad idea.

"Sit down, Dick." Bruce demanded.

Dick shook his head. "No, thank you."

Clark sighed, leaning forward with his hands folded on the table.

"Do you know why you're here, Richard?"

"I'm sure everyone knows why I'm here. The entire League knows why I'm here."

"Yeah, we don't know how that happened, Dick, honestly." Barry said.

The speedster turned his head to look at Bruce then back to Dick.

"Well, _we_ don't know." He gestured to himself and the rest of the Seven that weren't Bruce.

"I don't know either, but that's not what we're here for, is it?" Bruce asked.

"It's part of it now though." Diana interjected.

"Look, Dick, we just need to ask you some questions. If you answer them truthfully, this will all be over soon enough."

Dick nodded in silence.

"Are you involved in a romantic relationship with Slade Wilson?" Clark started.

"Yes."

"Have you known that he goes by both villain aliases Slade and Deathstroke?"

Dick nodded. "Yes."

"Have you known that he was and still is an assassin?"

"Yes."

"Have you given up any League information to him?"

"No."

"Have you given up any identities of the League's members?"

Dick swallowed. "None besides my own."

"You gave him your identity?!" Bruce yelled, standing up with his hands on the table.

"Bruce!" Clark said, trying to stop Bruce from continuing.

"Don't you know that's like giving him _my_ name?!"

Dick's hands clenched into fists at his sides. "You don't-"

Then there was a beep and a click from the screen behind Clark.

"We have a problem." Someone said.

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"It's the bridge. We have an intruder."

Everyone was on their feet and out of the door in seconds. Dick, bringing up the rear, was grateful for the distraction.

Well, he _had_ been until he reached the bridge and saw his lover standing on one of the platforms.

"Will?"

His lover looked deadly in his leather bodysuit. He stared coolly at the JLA members who were crouched to attack.

He so wanted to feel some relief now that his lover was there, but when Will's eye focused on him, he swore he felt the chill of the glare surge through him.

Clark took charge.

"Slade, how did you get here?"

"Shouldn't you be asking him _why_ he's here?" Diana asked.

"We know why he's here already." Bruce hissed.

Will's eye didn't even flick to the members of the Seven. It remained fixed on his lover who was shrinking under the gaze.

"I have access to your zeta-beams, to answer your question." He answered.

"Did Nightwing give you access?" Bruce asked, from between clenched teeth.

Will's eye turned to glare at Bruce.

"No. I had access before this all started." He answered.

"Well, what do you want?" Clark asked.

Will started down the steps from the platform. All heroes around prepared their guns and aimed their bodies.

"This being an interrogation, I felt I should be here to give my side and plead my case." When he was on the floor, he looked at Dick again, his eye cold.

"This is my affair as well."

Dick knew that Will could see his upset and desperation, but his lover refused to be daunted. Dick supposed this was right. Thinking about it, he hadn't simply _ignored_ Will's feelings. He hadn't acknowledged them at all.

This was what it must have felt like for him this morning.

Bruce pulled out a batarang. "It's too bad you weren't invited. You're going to leave. Now."

"And why should I, Batman? Like I said before, this is also my affair. What happens here does not simply affect him."

Bruce growled and stepped into his face. "His opinion is the only one that matters. Plus, I don't care to hear from some filthy murderer about his opinion on anything."

Will chuckled. "That's funny. I don't care for them either. Too bad I have to stand in the vicinity of one who tried his very best to destroy his protégé's spirit."

Bruce shoved Will to the ground.

And it was as if the red flag had been dropped.

Those who hadn't heard the tossing of insults believed the shove to be the commencing of the fight, and shots were fired at Will.

The assassin easily dodged every attack, but it wouldn't last long. Everyone could see just how outnumbered Will was.

Will surprised him by pulling a controller of some sort out of his pocket. When he pressed a button, a high-pitched screeching sound filled the room and most everyone fell to their knees, covering their ears and dropping their weapons.

Dick didn't know what to do.

If he helped Will, he'd be a traitor. If he didn't help Will, his lover would get hurt.

What would Will do? He questioned himself.

It wasn't much of a question at all though. Will would do anything in his power to protect him from anything.

And yet Dick stood, unable to move from his spot near the platforms and amongst the chaos of falling, screaming heroes.

Dick still wasn't being acknowledged by his lover.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dick saw Cyborg charging his gun. It was aimed at Will.

Dick recognized the blast too well. It was the blast that fractured ribs while sending enemies through walls. The kind of blast that may end with a ruptured organ.

Then Dick was sprinting across the bridge towards Will just as the blast fired.

Will had his back to them, so he could not have predicted the blast coming his way.

It wasn't the slow motion drama that Dick was beginning to expect.

With his velocity, he easily pushed Will out of the way.

Just…not before the blast caught his side, and sent him flying into the computer.

His back crashed through the desktop until he was several feet inside of the machinery.

Then he could hear, but he couldn't see.

And he was alive…until his heart stopped beating.


	4. Chapter 4

**March 10, 2014**

 **Nightstroke**

 **Disclaimer: OMJ I used so many different things to create this story. I'd like to thank (and create a disclaimer for) DC Comics for being so fracking imaginative. Thank you! Okay, Young Justice was created by Brandon Vietti and Greg Weisman. Deathstroke-from DC Comics-was created by Marv Wolfman and George Perez.**

 **Info Giving Warnings-All right, so the thing is, I kind of made character soup to make this fanfiction. For instance, when you think of Nightwing and Dick, think of the physique and weapons from the video game Injustice. I don't like his hair or personality style in Young Justice as Nightwing. As Robin he was great after the leadership thing was settled. Anyway, with Deathstroke. I want you to think entirely on his personality in the game. These people did an amazing job. I'd also like you to file off his head into more of the oval shape of his mask in Young Justice. Just to make him seem younger. You don't have to kill yourselves to do all of this, it's just what I was seeing when I made the story.**

 **Oh warnings, this is a slash fic. That means butt sex for those of you who are unenlightened. The pairing is Nightwing x Deathstroke. I was so inspired! Um, there is cursing and…fuck it there's nothing bad. Just the sideways naughty in the bedroom. Yep, and some OOCness a little bit. Not enough to scare away any fans.**

 **~Tower~**

Will thought he had had his back to a wall which is why he had left it unchecked.

Also why he was now face front on the ground; cursing as he got up again.

Will had not failed to notice how the bridge had gone silent since he'd been knocked over. As if a simple tackle meant he couldn't fight.

When he was on his feet, he saw everyone looking in one direction. He turned and his heart beat felt as if it slowed, only to beat so fast that he could feel the vibrations in his chest.

All he saw were his lover's legs smashed into some computer mechanism, and they weren't moving.

And none of these _heroes_ were moving to help him either.

Will rushed over to the ruined machinery and dropped to his knees, pulling out Dick as gently as he dared.

Dick was covered in cuts. His suit could not withstand the sharp metal.

"Richard." Will called when his lover was in his arms. "Richard, open your eyes."

He put his face over Dick's mouth, and felt no puffs of air ghost his cheeks.

He moved his hand so his fingers pushed against his neck, but there was no pulse.

"Richard." He called again, his voice getting frantic. "Damn you, Richard, wake up!" He had Richard in a vice grip now.

"Why did you do that?" He begged. "Why the hell would you try to save me when you knew I would be fine? I've taken worse, damn you." He hissed.

"How can you leave me now, when you know I don't want to live without you anymore?" He whispered.

He moved to run a hand down Dick's cheek when the young hero woke up abruptly; the white of his mask showing that his eyes were open.

He started to shake, and when he opened his mouth to take a breath, he screamed and grabbed at his chest.

"Will!" He screamed, his head twisting back and forth rapidly. "WILL! WILL! WILL! WILL!"

Will sobbed in relief, snatching one of Dick's hands from the boy wonder's chest to squeeze it in his.

"I'm here, Richard. I'm right here. It's okay."

Dick sobbed, his head turning in his lover's direction.

"Can't see. My eyes…" he forced himself to swallow. "My eyes…they're open. Can't see. Hurts to breathe, Will." He sobbed again. "Hurts so much, Will. Make it stop."

"Alright." Will eased his arms under Dick and started to stand, slowing when Dick yelped at the shift.

Then he moved towards the crowd of heroes. They all parted at the intense look in his eye.

"Will." Dick huffed out after getting a few short breaths into his lungs.

"I'm here, birdy." Will whispered. "I won't leave."

Dick let his head slump against Will's chest and said nothing else.

Will eyed the crowd. "Which way to the hospital wing?" He asked, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone looked at each other for answers. None of them spoke up.

Will took a deep breath. "I did not want to go full mercenary before I left here, but I can see you will not give me any choice."

He pulled off his left shoulder plate and put it on the floor then pushed a button on one side. Cords shot out of it and implanted themselves in the floor before a blank clock appeared. Then will maneuvered Dick in his arms so he could push a button on the armor of his wrist.

The clock started.

"This may be small, but I doubt you want to take the chance of finding out whether or not it will destroy this place."

"Like you'd blow yourself up." Stargirl was brave enough to say.

"I doubt you know what I'd do if this man dies." Will said, coldly. "Do you want to stress test me?"

Barry, who had been in the back, unable to hear most of what was going on before the level went silent, ran to the front after hearing what Will had to say.

"Look, I don't care about the bomb or your being a mercenary. I don't care. Dick can't die and that's all that matters. I can take you to the hospital wing." He said, then started speed walking through the crowd. "Are you going to disarm that bomb?"

Will didn't speak until they had passed all of the heroes and were in an empty hall.

"It's a dud until I push the button. The clock is a ruse."

Barry actually smiled. "Good one."

When they reached the Wing, one of the nurses who caught sight of them, rushed over noticing just who Will was holding.

"Nightwing?" She question then she shook her head. "No, don't answer that it was a dumb question. What happened? What am I prepping for? Walk and talk." She said before starting down the hall and pulling out a walkie.

Barry trailed after them only for a few moments. "Be careful with him." He said before running off.

Will turned his attention to the nurse. "He was blasted into a computer on the bridge." Will said, keeping in time with her as best he could without jarring his lover too much. "He was crushed through it, several feet into the machine. He's covered in scratches, I think several of his ribs are broken. He said he can't see. He's responding to what I say well enough though."

The nurse repeated everything he said into the walkie she held close to her mouth. Soon they were surrounded by nurses and doctors all helping Will put Dick on the gurney and getting him on oxygen.

Too many white jackets, Will thought. He was being shoved out of the way by all of the nurses. Not in a rude way, in a "have to get this done" sort of way.

When Dick no longer felt the presence of his lover on his side, he started turning his head uselessly from side to side.

"Will?!" He called.

"Richard, I'm here. Those are the nurses. They're going to help you. Calm down."

Dick whined pathetically from under the mask that had been placed on his face, his hands coming up to scratch at his chest once again.

"Come on."

Will looked at the nurse who he had spoken to first.

"Follow us. The last thing we need is a spawn of Batman freaking out while he can't see."

Will hoped his eye showed all the gratitude he could not say as he ran beside the gurney.

When they reached the room, Will expected to be sent away, so he moved to the side.

"Will?" Dick called as he disappeared into the room.

The nurse though stayed behind with Will.

"They don't need you?" Will asked, looking at the wall opposite them.

"No." She said, simply shaking her head. "I'm a rusher. Kind of like pre-prep. I get all the other nurses down here; I run with the gurney; I keep the onlookers calm."

"Is that why you're still here?" He asked, sliding down the wall until he sat on the floor, his knees against his chest until he stretched them out onto the floor.

The "rusher" sat down next to him.

"I think you might need someone to keep you grounded right now." She said, not looking at him. "What's in the satchel?"

Will looked down at the bag, forgotten by his side. He was surprised it had survived his ordeal earlier. He moved it into his lap and unbuckled it.

The drones had packed him a lunch. He considered smiling fondly until he noticed a portfolio laying on top of the sandwich.

He took it out and opened it over the satchel.

It was filled with the pictures of him and Dick in the photo booth the night before last.

Will bit his lip until it bled in an attempt to suppress his sobs. Tears fell sluggishly from his eye before he scrubbed them away.

The hand that flipped through the pictures shook violently as he gazed into the smiling eyes of his lover before Dick had started his ornery poses.

"Damn you, Richard." He hissed. "Damn you."

The rusher got on her knees to peek into the room. "I'll go check on him."

Will grabbed her ankle before she could leave.

"What's your name?" He asked, lone eye staring rebelliously at the opposite wall.

"Shannon." She answered.

Then Will was squeezing the appendage gently before letting go.

"Thank you." He whispered.

After a moment, she squeezed his shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Will nodded and sat the portfolio back into the satchel.

Shannon was gone and he was alone in the hallway with his thoughts. Will let his head hit the wall behind him before sighing.

He got some of the worst and best ideas when he was left alone with his thoughts.

Betraying the army; avenging Wintergreen.

Risking his future family's life; marrying the once love of his life.

Becoming Slade; making Robin his arch nemesis.

Not betraying Richard when he realized the hero trusted him…

Falling in love with a hero.

 **Thank you** _ **five**_ **so much for the reviews. I have so few,** _ **I think**_ **, because Young Justice has been cancelled. No one's really clicking the link on Fanfiction to read any "Old Fiction." It's alright. You know, all you story alert people, if you review every chapter, even if it's a little something simple, I will gain more and more reviews. Wink wink nudge nudge pop click snap!**


	5. Chapter 5

**March 15, 2014**

 **Nightstroke**

 **Disclaimer: OMJ I used so many different things to create this story. I'd like to thank (and create a disclaimer for) DC Comics for being so fracking imaginative. Thank you! Okay, Young Justice was created by Brandon Vietti and Greg Weisman. Deathstroke-from DC Comics-was created by Marv Wolfman and George Perez.**

 **Info Giving Warnings-All right, so the thing is, I kind of made character soup to make this fanfiction. For instance, when you think of Nightwing and Dick, think of the physique and weapons from the video game** _ **Injustice**_ **. I don't like his hair or personality style in Young Justice as Nightwing. As Robin he was great after the leadership thing was settled. Anyway, with Deathstroke. I want you to think entirely on his personality in the game. These people did an amazing job. I'd also like you to file off his head into more of the oval shape of his mask in Young Justice. Just to make him seem younger. You don't have to kill yourselves to do all of this, it's just what I was seeing when I made the story.**

 **Oh warnings, this is a slash fic. That means butt sex for those of you who are unenlightened. The pairing is Nightwing x Deathstroke. I was so inspired! Um, there is cursing and…fuck it there's nothing bad. Just the sideways naughty in the bedroom. Yep, and some OOCness a little bit. Not enough to scare away any fans.**

 **~Tower Hospital Wing~**

Will actually ended up waiting almost an hour before Shannon finally exited the room. Then he was on his feet and looking down at her with a concerned look in his eye.

"He _just_ missed puncturing his lung. I mean like millimeters away from his lung. Almost all of his ribs are broken and will have to be set again. He's got a mean bump on his head, but we're not worried about him falling into any comas. He's going to have to stay on oxygen for a while, and when he does leave, we want him to take a nebulizer for a few months for 'just in case' situations."

"But he'll be alright?"

Shannon gave him a small smile. "He'll be able to fight the good fight at some point; just not any time soon. Those ribs of his are going to be very fragile and it _is_ going to be hard for him to get in a lot of oxygen at one time without it hurting. That's why I'm going to need someone to be his caretaker and practice breathing exercises with him on and off his nebulizer. This is so he can get that expansion back in his lungs."

"And his sight?"

"The loss of sight was only temporarily. When he crashed into the machine," she pointed to the back of her skull, "he hit the back of his head. That caused his occipital lobe to go into shock which is the part of the brain used for vision. Like, you know when you get the wind knocked out of you, and you lose air, you can feel yourself lose all of it then take it back in. Well, when his mind was waking up-taking it back in-his occipital lobe took a little while longer to wake back up."

Will took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"We're almost finished. The doctors and candy stripers will be leaving in a minute and you can go inside and stay with him for as long as you want. You guys will be alone for the most part besides the check up every once in a while. And um," she leaned closer to him and started to whisper.

"Before Mr. Nightwing went under, he told me not to let anyone in besides you, so don't worry. No one will be getting in while I'm on watch." She winked.

Will gave her a small smile. "There's really no need. I'm sure you have other things to do and I am fully capable of taking care of him and myself on my own."

Shannon shook her head. "Nope, I'm staying here. Luckily, none of the other Leaguers have had to come to us for anything. The wing is empty except for Mr. Nightwing. That's how we managed getting him fixed up so quickly."

Will nodded. "Thank you again, Ms. Shannon."

"Just Shannon." She said. "And it's no trouble. I don't mind doing for people who deserve good treatment favors at the drop of a hat. I like you."

Will raised a brow, but his smile stayed in place. Soon the doctors were exiting and Will was going inside of the room; Shannon moving to close the door behind him.

Will stopped her all of a sudden though.

"Do you have any syringes I can use? I have to flush out my tear ducts."

Shannon nodded and scurried off. That's when Will entered the room.

Dick lied silently on the white hospital bed, mask still in place.

Will so wanted to remove it. He wanted Dick to be awake, so he could chew him out, and apologize, and thank him, and yell, and fret.

But, he thought as he took a seat beside the bed, Dick needed his rest if he wanted him to stay awake for an entire tirade.

Shannon hurried in a minute later. She handed him a syringe and some gauze and antiseptic before leaving again to "stand watch."

After a moment of watching Dick's chest rise and fall, Will sat everything on a small table beside his chair and Dick's bed before moving to remove his eye patch. He set it down on the table then picked up the syringe.

With practiced ease, he pushed the needle into the correct spot which had scarred over from being opened and closed often enough.

He drained ugly colored fluid from his tear ducts before finishing and throwing out the entire needle. Then he cleaned the wound and applied the gauze to his eye.

When he was about to put on his special eye patch again, he noticed his hero's head had lolled to face him, and the white eyes of his mask were open and staring at him.

"Can you see me, Dick?" He asked in a whisper, scared a loud voice may ruin something.

"Yeah." Dick whispered from behind the oxygen mask. "Why don't you…teach me to…do that?" He asked, taking several deep breaths between the sentence.

"I don't like you seeing that." Will said. "It's disgusting."

Dick reached out a shaky hand after a few minutes of staring. Will intercepted it and guided the appendage to his gauzed eye.

"Not gross…babe…it's you." Dick said, letting his hand go limp in Will's.

Will caressed the hand. "I could have taken that hit." He whispered.

Dick started to pull his hand away, but Will held it so tight, he was sure it was uncomfortable.

"You knew I could have handled that hit, but you did this and-"

"Stop." Dick said. Will knew it was a demand.

"-now you're laying here and you can barely breathe."

"Stop…it." Dick panted, sweat now breaking out on his brow.

"You'll have to have a breathing machine at home for several months. You only just barely missed puncturing your lung."

"Will." It came out as a plea, Dick's face starting to twist into pain and sadness.

"You were dead, Richard." Will hissed, his eye glaring at the ground. "I called you and I called you, and you said nothing. You weren't breathing at all, and…" Will shook his head. "Dammit, Richard, how could you just leave without telling me?!"

Dick was silent, knowing there was more to come.

"Why would you think I didn't need to be here for this entire event? _I_ am the other half of this relationship, Richard, so I should play a part in anything dramatic and life-changing. _This_ is one of those moments, Richard."

"I know." Dick whispered.

"Well, obviously you don't!" Will argued. "You left me a _video_! I _know_ you thought this was a bad idea because you couldn't even abandon me to my face."

"I didn't-"

"Yes you _did_. You just happened to say that you were coming back. What made you think that I was going to stay home and wait? You think I'd just leave you to the lions that make up this organization? Do you see how irrational they all are?!"

Dick nodded after a moment.

Will heaved a deep breath before running his hand down his face.

"I'm too old for this." He said, loosening his hold on Dick's hand.

Dick hummed and squeezed his hand in Will's.

"I…heard you…" He breathed. Will looked into his eyes again, and Dick smiled weakly. "I…heard you…call me…when I was…"

"Dead." Will finished.

Dick nodded. "I'm…sorry, Will…" He breathed out.

Will closed his eye and was quiet for a few moments before he brought the hand in his to his face and placed a kiss on it. "I forgive you."

Dick gave him another weak smile. "Didn't…hurt…"

Will chuckled and shook his head. "Good."

 **~Outside of Dick's Room~**

Bruce, after a long time deliberating with himself, had stormed from the bridge and towards the hospital wing.

Clark had tried to stop him, but he pushed the Kryptonian away to go to the wing where his ward was.

He walked until he saw one of the nurses sitting in front of a room.

The dark knight stopped in front of the room's window and looked inside.

He saw Dick on the bed, and the assassin at his side.

He glared before trying to get inside the room. The nurse jumped in front of the door though and blocked his way in.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Sorry, sir, but the patient gave us strict orders not to let anyone in other than the guy who is already inside."

"I'm his guardian. You have to let me inside. It's my right."

"Sorry sir, but if a patient who can barely breathe, let alone speak, begs us to keep everyone else out, then that is what we will do. We don't want him getting stressed out. Plus, I didn't see _you_ running to get here like I did that man there. If you're his guardian, then why weren't _you_ the one carrying his broken body in here?" She asked with an unimpressed look.

Bruce sneered at her. "Do you know who that is sitting beside him?" He demanded. "He's an assassin. A murderer. Nightwing doesn't know what he's talking about letting that beast in there with him."

"Well, it's a good thing I know what I'm doing then." She said, and even as Bruce ranted at her, Shannon didn't move from her place in front of the door until Bruce had stormed off once more.

Then she sighed and sat down again in the foldable chair she brought.

"I know what I'm doing." She thought aloud.

 **~One hour and a half later~**

The other members of The Seven followed behind a livid Batman after the dark knight had demanded they begin the interrogation while Dick was in his current state.

When they reached the room, Shannon moved to stand in front of the door once more. This time though, she wasn't sure she would be able to keep them at bay.

"Can I help you all?" She asked.

"Let us in." Bruce demanded.

Shannon looked from face-to-face, but shook her head. "No. I can't let you in. The patient asked us to keep everyone out."

"You don't know what's going on here, nurse." Bruce hissed. "We are getting in here, and you can't stop us."

Shannon bit her lip and started clenching her fists.

"Hey, Shannon."

Shannon's eyes flicked to the speedster who made it his job to know all of the medical workers on hand.

"Thanks for doing what you're doing, but we _are_ going to talk to them, and we're doing it now. Why don't you go in there and tell them we're coming in before we do though, hm?"

Shannon swallowed and looked them all over again before nodding and going inside the room, shutting the door behind herself.

Will looked up from a sleeping Dick when the rusher entered.

"The Seven are outside right now." She whispered, noticing Dick was sleeping. "They told me to tell you that they're coming in no matter what."

Will looked past her for a moment to the window where he saw the Seven staring right back at him with varying looks.

He shook his head and let his eye turn back to look at his slumbering lover.

"Alright, tell them I'll come out peacefully."

Shannon nodded, watching Will for a moment before she left the room.

The assassin stood up as quietly as he could and tried to pull his hand out of Dick's, but at the small tug, the young hero woke up, and the white eyes of his mask blinked up at his lover.

"Will…" He breathed, a small smile already growing on his face.

"Hey, birdy, I'm going to have to leave you for a moment."

Shannon opened the door just as the words were being computed in Dick's brain.

"Why?" Dick asked, nervously, gripping the hand in his even tighter.

"The heroes are here to interrogate me." He said, not looking at the group that had formed just a few feet behind him.

Dick tried to sit up, gasping in pain.

Will gently pushed Dick back into the bed, staying calm even as the heart monitor sped up rapidly.

"Calm down, Richard."

"No." Dick panted. The young hero had seen the Seven standing behind his lover, and had glanced at Batman long enough to know the dark knight was out for blood. "No!'

Will shushed him, and kept a hand firmly on his shoulder to keep him on the bed. "I'll be back soon. You have to stay here, or you'll hurt yourself."

"No…Will…they'll…" Dick shook his head frantically, groaning at the pain it was causing him.

"Hush, I promise to come back." He whispered, leaning in close to press a kiss to Dick's temple.

Dick stared into the one eye with a worried intensity before finally letting go of his hand. "Come…back…" He sighed.

Will gave him a small smile before turning to The Seven with a nonchalant look.

Clark was the first to leave, everyone else following behind him.

"Stay with him." Will said, as he passed Shannon.

She nodded, seriously, closing the door behind them then turning to Dick.

The young hero let his head loll to the left so he didn't have to look at her, and said nothing.

Shannon sighed before making her way to the chair Will had been occupying. She sat down and picked up the satchel Will had left behind, and took out the portfolio.

"Look." She said, softly.

After a few minutes, Dick finally turned his head to her, and looked at the folder in her hands.

With a deep breath, he asked, "What…?"

She opened it and started showing him pictures, watching his face for his reactions just in case she had to put them away.

Dick looked surprised as he looked at the pictures, then he shook his head and tears started to leak sluggishly from his eyes.

Shannon moved to put them away, but Dick put a hand on hers to stop her.

"Don't…" He whispered. Then he took one of the pictures from her hand. It was the one where he had climbed into Will's lap and kissed his cheek.

He had just noticed the small smile that was on his lover's face while one eye gave him an amused look.

"I heard that it's really easy to keep up a façade these days. Let people see what you want them to see." Shannon said, watching his reactions. "It's really hard to break through and tell if they're lying to you or not.

"But that guy who just left. I know he loves you. He'd do anything for you." She noticed Dick had looked up to watch her, and she had to smile fondly at him. She patted his arm encouragingly. "He'll be back."

Dick swallowed and nodded. "Thank…you…" He whispered, brushing his hand over hers again before pulling away.

She winked at him before flipping dramatically through the pictures.

"That is _quite_ a bit of tongue you got there, Mr. Nightwing."

The speeding of the heart rate monitor was especially loud after that.


	6. Chapter 6

**March 17, 2014**

 **Nightstroke.**

 **Disclaimer: OMJ I used so many different things to create this story. I'd like to thank (and create a disclaimer for) DC Comics for being so fracking imaginative. Thank you! Okay, Young Justice was created by Brandon Vietti and Greg Weisman. Deathstroke-from DC Comics-was created by Marv Wolfman and George Perez.**

 **Info Giving Warnings-All right, so the thing is, I kind of made character soup to make this fanfiction. For instance, when you think of Nightwing and Dick, think of the physique and weapons from the video game Injustice. I don't like his hair or personality style in Young Justice as Nightwing. As Robin he was great after the leadership thing was settled. Anyway, with Deathstroke. I want you to think entirely on his personality in the game. These people did an amazing job. I'd also like you to file off his head into more of the oval shape of his mask in Young Justice. Just to make him seem younger. You don't have to kill yourselves to do all of this, it's just what I was seeing when I made the story.**

 **Oh warnings, this is a slash fic. That means butt sex for those of you who are unenlightened. The pairing is Nightwing x Deathstroke. I was so inspired! Um, there is cursing and…fuck it there's nothing bad. Just the sideways naughty in the bedroom. Yep, and some OOCness a little bit. Not enough to scare away any fans.**

 **~Interrogation Room B~**

Barry opened the door to the interrogation room, gesturing for Will to go inside first.

The assassin entered and sat on the one chair in the room, watching while the rest of the Seven filed in after him.

"So, where are we starting?" He asked.

"Our martian is going into your mind to see what information Nightwing gave up to you." Batman said.

Will raised a brow and let his gaze flick to J'onn. He felt the martian start to invade his mind.

Diana gasped in surprise as, only a few minutes later, J'onn was grasping his head and leaning heavily against a wall.

All eyes, except for hers which were focused on helping the martian, turned to stare in shock at an impassive assassin.

"I like my privacy, and I know a few things about telepaths. I have a few in my pocket." He leaned forward to rest his arms on the table. "Would you like to start again?"

Bruce growled and stepped forward. "Our method of interrogation isn't up for debate."

"I understand that." Will said, his voice level. "I'd just like to think you'd want to get this over with, with as few _headaches_ as possible. I won't be difficult."

"You expect us to believe that?"

"Believe what you want. I have no reason to lie."

Clark cut in then. "Look, Batman, calm down. We only have a few questions and they'd get answered faster if they were being asked."

Bruce scowled and turned away from the table.

Clark sighed and turned to the assassin. "Has Nightwing given you any of the identities of the heroes in the League?"

"No."

"Has he given away any locations or bases that might help with an assault on the League and its properties?"

"He hasn't told me anything about the properties. You'll have to be more specific with secrets. I know everything about him that he's been willing to share with me."

Clark spoke before Bruce did.

"How did you get here through the zeta beams?"

"I have a code." He answered, nonchalantly.

"How did you get this code?"

"You have a few loose-lipped heroes working here." He said.

"Is Dick one of them?" Bruce asked.

"No. _Richard_ has given me no information about the League that I don't, or wouldn't, already know. Against popular belief, he has been loyal to you all." He sized Bruce up. "God knows why."

Bruce slammed his hands on the table. "Don't you dare try to judge me. Unlike you, I've never killed anyone."

Will sighed and rolled his eye. "There it is. I may be an assassin, Batman, but I'd take the horrified screams of the people I've killed over hearing the sobs of my upset lover any day."

"Don't you call him that!" Bruce yelled. "You don't _love_ him!"

Will raised an unimpressed brow. "Oh, and I am supposed to believe that you do?"

Bruce slammed his fist onto the table. "I know what's best for him!"

"Casting him out is what's best for him?" Will sat still, but clenched his hands into fists.

"I didn't cast him out."

"You called him a fool!" Will said, jumping to his feet; snarling at the batman. "Who the hell do you think you are calling him a 'super villain's skank'?!"

"Please, he's heard worse." Bruce said, waving a hand dismissively.

It took everything in Will to hold himself back. "Do you know what hearing someone he respects saying that has done to him?! Who knows how long it will take him to build up his confidence again!" Will hissed.

Bruce gave him a skeptical look through his rage. "You don't know anything! He's just my sidekick!"

"I didn't need him to tell me anything, dammit! I already know your identities!" He hollered.

The room fell silent.

"I know everything about the League. Identities, societies, secret projects, updates, notifications, and locations. Richard never needed to tell me anything even if he wanted to betray you, which he wouldn't do! I don't _need_ him to tell me anything. I already _know_ everything! I can't make that anymore obvious!"

Will brushed his hair back and blew out a deep breath.

"I'm not with him for that. I won't lie and say I never considered it because when I knew he trusted me without a doubt, I thought of all of the things I knew he'd tell me if I asked him right."

He sat down and ran a hand through his hair. "But then I thought, 'when was the last time _I_ trusted someone like this?'" He shook his head, stopping up his emotions and setting his face into the impassive mask it had been when he first entered the room.

Then he turned to the heroes again. "I love Richard, and nothing you all think, say, or do is going to change that." He folded his hands together on the table. "If you all decide to confront me because of my knowledge of your League, have at me. I hope you got all of the answers you were looking for because I am done opening up."

"You're done when we say you're done." Bruce hissed.

"He's done, Bats." Barry said. Bruce glared at him. "He answered all of the questions. If he was lying, Superman would know."

Said man of steel shook his head in the negative. "He's not lying."

"Anyone can manipulate their heartbeat when they're lying. _I_ can do that."

Clark shook his head. "He's not lying. Ask J'onn if you refuse to believe me."

The martian spoke up then having regained his balance. "From what I can tell from what I've heard, he isn't lying."

Bruce stared hard at the assassin now rubbing the bridge of his nose in his agitation.

"I will never trust you, and I'll do everything I can to get Dick to see things the way I do." He growled.

Will shook his head and breathed out a dark chuckle. "I don't need you to trust me, Bruce." He said, a smirk forming when he noticed Bruce's surprised face. "You're not the Wayne I'm interested in."

Will watched the anger start to bubble.

"Can I go back to my lover now?" He asked, directing the question to Barry who had been the most civil towards him.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll take you back to his room." Barry moved towards the door while Will stood to his feet.

Before the assassin left through the door though, he turned to Bruce again.

"And I think Richard has already previewed the way you see things. He doesn't like the view. Hard to see through mud."

He left before Bruce could tackle him from behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**June 8, 2015**

 **Nightstroke**

 **Disclaimer: OMJ I used so many different things to create this story. I'd like to thank (and create a disclaimer for) DC Comics for being so fracking imaginative. Thank you! Okay, Young Justice was created by Brandon Vietti and Greg Weisman. Deathstroke-from DC Comics-was created by Marv Wolfman and George Perez.**

 **Info Giving Warnings-All right, so the thing is, I kind of made character soup to make this fanfiction. For instance, when you think of Nightwing and Dick, think of the physique and weapons from the video game Injustice. I don't like his hair or personality style in Young Justice as Nightwing. As Robin he was great after the leadership thing was settled. Anyway, with Deathstroke. I want you to think entirely on his personality in the game. These people did an amazing job. I'd also like you to file off his head into more of the oval shape of his mask in Young Justice. Just to make him seem younger. You don't have to kill yourselves to do all of this, it's just what I was seeing when I made the story.**

 **Oh warnings, this is a slash fic. That means butt sex for those of you who are unenlightened. The pairing is Nightwing x Deathstroke. I was so inspired! Um, there is cursing and…fuck it there's nothing bad. Just the sideways naughty in the bedroom. Yep, and some OOCness a little bit. Not enough to scare away any fans.**

 **~Dick's Hospital Room**

Not too long after Will left, Shannon had to leave for another emergency. A team of heroes had been creamed and in need of emergency care.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." she told Dick.

He reassured her that he was alright. He was nodding off anyway.

Shannon left him after checking all of his numbers. Dick was asleep throughout. The minutes passed and neither Shannon nor Will returned.

A certain sidekick found his way inside though. He tiptoed inside the room to see if Dick was conscious and he wasn't.

Todd smiled and went over to a set of drawers, digging around for a needle. "Yes!" he said when he found one. He closed the drawer back then went to sit beside Dick on the bed. The raven was still heavily drugged, so he didn't wake up.

"Oh, sweet Dickie," he said quietly, "what sort of partner are you? You wanted to be your own hero so badly, but what would Bruce say? You didn't hear me come in, you haven't even heard me speak."

He glared at the body beside him. "I would never die this way."

Todd looked for a vein and grinned when the little blue line appeared.

" _I_ am the boy wonder."

The bullet fired through the doorway hit Todd in the arm. The sidekick jumped away from where he had injected Dick and across the room. Will continued to fire at him; shots only missing by centimeters, but Will continued to approach, backing Todd into a corner.

The boy wonder launched his grappling hook toward a light then started to swing on it.

Will watched him fly, aimed, and fired at the boy's legs; hitting both of them.

Todd fell, screaming in pain. Will stepped up behind him and pushed the barrel of his gun onto the back of black hair and pulled the trigger.

Todd would have died if Barry hadn't run over and tackled Will. Before Will fell to the ground, he clipped the speedster's side. Barry winced, but he pinned Will to the floor.

"Stop!"

Will said nothing, only brought his hands down and around so Barry had to spread his arms wider and was brought closer to the ground. Then Will head-butted him.

"Shit!" Barry recoiled, releasing Will to put his hands on his face.

Will pulled his leg up and kicked the speedster in the chest. When he stood up, Todd was gone and there was a trail of blood leading out of the room.

He put his guns in their holsters on his back then went over to Dick who had woken up when the shooting began.

Dick put a hand up quickly then pointed to his other arm. "The needle."

Will looked down and the needle was sticking out of Dick's arm. There was no liquid and it hadn't been pushed. He pulled it out carefully and Dick sighed in relief.

The raven looked up at Will. He could see his lover was trying to calm down, but his hand was shaking where it was throwing the needle on the floor and taking gauze to put on his arm where it was bleeding.

"I'm fine…Will." He said.

Will shook his head, taking a seat on the bed; trying and failing to take slow breaths. "I don't want you to be here anymore."

Barry was struggling to get to his feet. "Steel-toed boots?" He asked, coughing and holding his head. "Yeah. I think you left one in my gut."

Will ignored him, wrapping Dick's arm after cleaning it with antiseptic. "You'd be safer fighting armed thugs on the street than you are here in space!" He spat.

Dick frowned, moving his eyes to watch how gentle his lover was being with him despite his anger. "I'm… _fine_ …Will."

"No, you're not!" Will yelled. He tugged at his hair. "You were forced into a machine that broke your ribs and took your sight! Then that _spawn_ comes in and tries to kill you when no one is watching like a coward." He was grinding his teeth. "He didn't even face me."

Dick weakly lifted his hand and ran his thumb against Will's jaw in an attempt to loosen it.

"If I'm not…fine now…then I will be."

Will opened and closed his mouth, face going from anger, to upset, then back again.

Suddenly, he pulled out his gun and fired three rounds into the hall.

"Show your damn faces!" He yelled, taking Dick's hand from his face to hold it in his lap.

The rest of The Seven, excluding J'onn, appeared suddenly in the doorway.

"You're in such a rush to keep out ' _unmentionables'_ when you should be watching your own house."

Dick shivered at how cold his lover's tone was.

"Has anyone caught your bird?" He asked, waving his gun before settling that hand between his legs. "Seems he's fallen from the nest."

No one said anything.

"Nothing to say, Bruce?" He asked. Dick saw the smallest of smirks on his face. "You haven't even asked if Richard is alright."

Bruce's eyes travelled from him to Dick, but when he opened his mouth, Dick put a hand up, shaking his head.

"Choke…on it."

Bruce's eyes widened. Before he could start arguing, Clark turned toward him, putting his own hand up then directing his attention to Will.

"Slade, we will be going after Todd and he will be punished for what he's done today. You can be assured of that."

" _Why_ are we assuring him of anything?" Bruce demanded and was ignored.

Will blinked slowly at him then raised his gun to inspect. "Let me assure _you_ of something, _Clark_." He said, one eye staring at him coldly. "I _will_ be going after that asylum patient in the making. Unless you have several of your very best looking for him, I _will_ find him first. When I find him, I am going to shove this gun as far down his throat as I can and pull the trigger." He pointed the gun at the man of steel's head and fired it, the bullet hitting uselessly between Clark's eyes.

"And I promise to send pictures."

Clark took a deep breath before nodding. "We understand."

Will leveled him with a look one more time scooting further back so he was closer to Dick. "Leave. Now. I'll give you a head start."

Begrudgingly, The Seven walked out of the room.

Will turned when he heard Dick chuckling behind him.

Dick smiled up at him. "That was so…embarrassing. That was _The…Seven_ you just talked into… submission. They won't…be forgetting about…this ever."

"Well, we are very memorable people, aren't we?"

Shannon walked in then with a chart in her hands. "Alright, I have good news and bad news."

Will moved further down the bed so that Dick could see the runner.

"Shoot." The patient said.

"Well, the good news is that we have a fast way to get those ribs healed up, the bad news is that Nightwing's still going to be in the hospital for a long while recuperating."

Dick sighed, laying his head down on the pillow again. "Fine. What's this faster method?"

 **~Days Later**

The faster method happened to be rib plating. It was the best procedure for flail chest which was what Dick had.

Will was staying overnight for the days Dick had to stay at the hospital. He'd been awake for days now with his guns at the ready and pointed at the door from where he was sitting at the foot of Dick's bed.

Shannon entered the room for her routine check of her patient. She looked at him in surprise. "Another night? Have you still not gone to sleep?"

Will shook his head. "Nope."

"How have you not passed out from exhaustion? Did you sell your soul?" She gave him a skeptical look. "Are you taking something?"

Will smirked at her. "One of those guesses is correct."

Shannon sized him up, eyes squinting. "Drugs are bad for you."

"What, you don't think I'd sell my soul?"

Shannon rolled her eyes. "Please, like you can actually sell your soul."

Will hummed. "You'd be surprised." He ran a hand through his hair. "My career demands that I be able to stay up for several days without sleep. This is nothing."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that Nightwing will be free to go today." She said with a smile.

Will actually gave her a small smile back. "That's a relief. I don't know how many more days I can take only sitting here. I'm also sick of space."

"Yep, Nightwing's going to be checked out after one more routine check." She leaned against one of the counters. "I have to admit, I'll miss you guys."

"You have been a delight as well, Shannon. The light of every sunless day we've had here."

Shannon looked away, bashfully. "Thank you. I'll tell you, I've never had a patient like him, or a concerned visitor like you."

"Yes, we're quite a pair." Will said, looking fondly at his sleeping lover.

"You can tell him when he wakes up that in a few hours, he'll be a free man." She said, making her way toward the door again. "It shouldn't be too long after that that the doctor comes in to do the check and then he'll be your responsibility."

Will stood up. "Thank you again, Shannon." He said, holding a hand out.

Shannon smiled up at him, taking his hand and shaking it. "No problem." That said, she left.

 **~That Night**

Will finished typing in the instructions into his phone then offered Dick the wheelchair. "Your ride."

Dick chuckled, sliding on his mask. "Not my chariot?"

Will helped him off the bed. "No, I'm taking you to your chariot. This is only the ride in between."

The raven hissed as he stepped on the floor. "Slow, slow, slow."

Will bit his lip to hold in his laugh. "Whatever you say." He looked away when Dick fixed his eyes on him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm only reminiscing."

Dick continued to stare at him until he realized the joke of what he said and smacked Will's chest, but the movement hurt him more than it hurt his lover.

"Quit it. I can't beat you up right now."

Will put his pouting lover in the chair. "Of course, Richard. Whatever you want."

"I want actual food." He demanded, as they started out of the room and into the hall. "Solid food. Cook for me when we get home?"

"Alright."

"And I want new eskrima sticks."

"Anything special?"

"I want them to have your insignia on one end of both of them. I also want you to get new guns with my bird on them."

"That's fair."

"Think you could get a new costume."

"For you?"

"No, for you."

"No."

"What? I just want you to get my bird on your ass."

"No."

"Give me one good reason."

"I'm not Nightwing."

Dick sighed dramatically.

Will rolled his eye, ignoring the attention of the heroes they were passing on their way to the teleporters. "Maybe a tattoo."

Dick's eyes lit up. "For real?"

Will only made eye contact for a moment as if he didn't care, but he was smiling. " _Maybe_."

"That's wealthy man-friend for _yes._ " The raven teased, looking at his lap as he felt eyes fix on him and Will.

"I do not have to remind you to hold your head up proudly, do I, Richard? You _are_ in the presence of royalty."

Dick rolled his eyes, gaze still fixed on his lap. "Whatever, Your Highness."

When they reached the teleportation pad, Will dialed a number on his phone, leaning forward onto the back of the wheelchair.

"We're ready." He said into the phone, then ended the call.

Moments later, the teleporter came on without any of the League pressing anything on the control panels.

Several of Will's robots stood on the pad, looking around before stepping down.

Will ordered them around and soon, Dick was being carried by one, another had his wheelchair, and the others were watching for an attack.

Dick looked from the robot to his lover. "This is my chariot?"

Will chuckled, pressing another button on his phone. Then they were being teleported off of the space station.

 **~Jump City**

Dick was met by the sight of one of Will's luxury cars.

Will introduced it with a flourish. "Chariot."

"I love it."

The robots slid him into the front seat, reclining his chair for him so he wouldn't irritate his ribs too much. Then they were all off towards the lair.

"I don't know about you, but I could sleep for days." Dick said.

"Oh, I haven't slept for days. I'll probably pass out from exhaustion in an hour or two."

Dick looked at him in surprise. "How come you didn't sleep?"

Dick shrugged. "Paranoia probably. I didn't feel it before, but I'm starting to."

Dick sighed. "Why didn't you let one of the drones drive?"

"They don't know where my lair is. I make sure not to place that particular location in any of their minds unless I'm doing it on purpose. Helps me keep out intruders."

The raven rolled his eyes. "You better not crash."

"Please, you don't have to tell me. I _just_ got you out of a hospital. You're not allowed to get hurt for at least a year. This was your big one."

"Alright, I won't get severely hurt for an entire year."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Promise _on_ something."

Dick hummed. "I promise on your sweet ass." He said with a smirk.

"How many times have you even seen my behind?"

"I've seen your ass plenty of times."

"I doubt that."

"Shut up!"

 **~The Lair**

Tired.

Both of them were very tired.

Dick was on drugs, so that was a pretty tired level.

Will was on an entirely different level.

When they'd gotten home and dressed for bed, the assassin had left the drones to take care of Dick. He had simply crashed face first onto the bed; dead to the world. He was all but in a coma, limbs strewn about the bed, and hair unwrapped, falling around him.

Dick wanted to help him by at least putting the other man's hair into a ponytail, but he was too tired and only ended up with a hand thrown onto the other man's pillow.

"You comfortable, babe?" He mumbled.

No response.

He put a hand in the man's hair, running his fingers through it. "Want me to do something with your hair?"

Still nothing, but he _was_ snoring. Dick chuckled. Will never made a sound when he slept.

"I want you to get the tattoo on your butt." He whispered.

"What is this fixation with you and my bottom?"

Dick jumped in surprise then started laughing. He ended up coughing them wincing.

"I told you not to be funny. My chest hurts."

Will smiled, peeling his face out of the pillow. "I am not getting a tattoo on my behind."

Dick pouted. "How come?"

"It's demeaning, to start. Aside from that, you already know…"

"Know what?"

Will put his face back into the pillow. "That…I'm all yours."

Dick cooed at him. Will only rolled over onto his side, groaning. "Hush."

"Come on," Dick said, "come over here, I can't move. You have to do the cuddle work here."

Will growled at him. "Don't touch me."

Dick tried not to laugh. "Tell me the other reason."

"Well," Will looked over his shoulder at him, "do you want some young, grease covered, doesn't wash his hands, very interested man fondling my behind?"

"Is that how you describe a tattoo artist?"

"Is there any other way to?"

"There are _women._ " Dick said, rolling his eyes. "I guess you're right. Wouldn't want anyone to enjoy themselves too much."

"Alright, so we've decided no bottom tattoo. You still haven't explained the fixation."

Dick shrugged, immediately regretting it. "Maybe I just don't see it enough."

Will was quiet for a few moments. "Maybe when you feel better."

"What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

Dick tugged at a long strand of white hair. "Hush."

"You hush."

" _You_ hush."

" _You_ hush."

Dick smiled at him. "I love you."

"As you should." Will smirked.

"Go to sleep."

"I'm trying." Will moved closer to him so they were sharing a pillow. "And it would look better on my back."

"Tailbone."

" _Fine_."

" _Yes._ " Dick, tilted his head so he could kiss his lover's chin. "You're going to love it."

"Mm-hm."

"It's going to be great. I'll design it myself."

"Mm-hm."

"You won't be able to wear clothes for a week in the lair."

"Go to sleep, lover."

"Okay, okay, okay." Dick shut his eyes tight, but they only snapped open again a minute later. "You have to wait until after I'm better, so I can have fun with it."

"I'm _asleep_."

"Will, wake up, I want to keep talking about this sexy tattoo you're going to get."

Dick chattered for another hour before the meds kicked in and he conked out, drooling on Will's shoulder.


	8. My Excuse

**December 1, 2015**

 **I Ask Forgiveness**

Alright, guys, those of you kind enough to review and the ones who follow the story whose effort I _do_ appreciate; I'm not going to bullshit you. I have a lot of homework. A lot of responsibility. A lot of things to get done and Nightstroke has not been at the top of my list.

-My mom was seriously injured at work and needed back surgery and is still recuperating. (She's doing a lot better though if you thought to ask, thank you). That stress was like swallowing a rock for the longest time and she needed me. **Mom comes first.**

-Homework out my ass, but the good news is, second semester is around the corner and those courses will be much easier. With the coming of spring and the melting of the ice, so will my happiness come and my bullshit flee.

-More good news, I have _written_ chapter 8. I just haven't typed it. Plus I'll have to decipher it because one of my notebooks with the **hem hem** _sex scene_ got wet. It shouldn't be too hard though hopefully.

-I haven't been getting much sleep so when the work load does ease up I'll be taking a little me time, but me time usually consists of writing fanfiction.

-I'm also procrastinating about chapter 9 because I realized that I need to focus a little more on the aftermath of the big fall out in the Bat Family. Also if I'm going to do a sequel or a prequel to this whole thing when I finish and which of those I will do if I do do one. It would probably be an AU to the AU I've already conjured.

Those are about all of my excuses. I'm not abandoning this one. It would be nice if some of you story followers would review, but it's cool if you don't as well. It's nice to see that people want to know when I update so they can see more of my story too.

It feels good to type right now.


	9. Chapter 9

**December 29, 2015**

 **Nightstroke**

 **Disclaimer: OMJ I used so many different things to create this story. I'd like to thank (and create a disclaimer for) DC Comics for being so fracking imaginative. Thank you! Okay, Young Justice was created by Brandon Vietti and Greg Weisman. Deathstroke-from DC Comics-was created by Marv Wolfman and George Perez.**

 **Info Giving Warnings-All right, so the thing is, I kind of made character soup to make this fanfiction. For instance, when you think of Nightwing and Dick, think of the physique and weapons from the video game Injustice. I don't like his hair or personality style in Young Justice as Nightwing. As Robin he was great after the leadership thing was settled. Anyway, with Deathstroke. I want you to think entirely on his personality in the game. These people did an amazing job. I'd also like you to file off his head into more of the oval shape of his mask in Young Justice. Just to make him seem younger. You don't have to kill yourselves to do all of this, it's just what I was seeing when I made the story.**

 **Oh warnings, this is a slash fic. That means butt sex for those of you who are unenlightened. The pairing is Nightwing x Deathstroke. I was so inspired! Um, there is cursing and…fuck it there's nothing bad. Just the sideways naughty in the bedroom. Yep, and some OOCness a little bit. Not enough to scare away any fans.**

 _ **The Lair**_

"Richard?"

The raven hummed in acknowledgement.

"If you keep that up, I'm sure your lips will be flatter than the floor."

Dick smiled against Will's back, finally pulling away. He was straddling the man's legs and trailing his fingers down Will's sides; only continuing to admire Will's new tattoo.

He'd convinced the man to get it on his ass and it looked _perfect_.

" _All mine_." He read, smirking and running his fingers against the fine script.

"All yours." Will mumbled against the pillows. "But can't you just _read_ the tattoo instead of molesting it all the time? It's still tender, lover."

"I can't help myself, babe. I think I'm getting a little egotistical seeing this all the time."

"A _little_?"

Dick could hear the raised eyebrow in the other man's voice. " _A lot_. You don't get it, babe. I get to see this all the time every day and all I want to do is put my lips on it."

" _Fine_ , Richard."

"What does that mean?"

Will moved his legs under him and raised his behind, then rested on his forearms. He waved his ass enticingly. "I mean have your way with me." He pressed back so his hips were against the other man's pelvis. "I could use the entertainment."

Dick flushed red. "Really?"

"Yes, really, Richard. I'm your lover, aren't I? _All yours_ , yes"

"Well yeah, but-"

" _Well_ then all you have to do is ask and you shall receive. Or, you can just take the reigns."

"But, we've never…" Dick put his hand on the other man's hip. "You know."

"The only one who has been stalling this is you, Richard." Will looked over his shoulder at him. "It's not as if I would deny you. If I don't feel like having sex, I don't feel like having sex, but if you want to change things somewhat, then just talk to me about it."

Dick hung his head. "So…we could have been doing this for a while if I had just said something?"

Will took pity on his sad faced lover and sat up on his knees so they were back to chest. He moved his arm behind him so it was wrapped around Dick's neck and pulled him closer so he could lay his head on the man's shoulder.

"Yes, but I suppose I can take some of the blame for that. I did not offer myself on a platter."

Dick put his arms around the man's waist. "You didn't."

"So it's all my fault?" Will asked, brow raised.

"Yeah." Dick mumbled against his neck.

Will couldn't help smiling, putting his other hand over Dick's on his stomach. "Won't you forgive me, Richard?"

Dick hummed and started swaying on the bed. "Probably."

Will rolled his eye, leaning back slightly as he swayed. " _Probably_."

Dick felt his face turn red. "So…we doing this?"

"Only if you want to, Richard." He looked back with a playful look. "I have some time to kill."

Dick chuckled. "Where do I start?"

" _Well_ ," Will turned around in his arms before laying back against the pillows, "I seem to remember your mouth owing me a favor from a few months ago."

"My mouth owes you?"

"Oh yes." Will smirked, spreading his legs. "Better get to it."

" _Will,_ " Dick said smiling, crawling between the man's legs and leaning over his face, "you're so nasty."

"I am not."

"You are so."

Will smiled, craning his neck so their foreheads bumped together. "Am not."

"Are so." Dick said, voice muffled against the other man's lips so it sounded like " _Aw stow_."

Will opened his mouth to laugh, but that only ended in Dick's tongue in his mouth. He caught the appendage in his teeth before fixing Dick with a look.

"This is not the sort of favor I wanted from your mouth."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

Dick sat up on his knees again. "As if I couldn't guess that from your lewd display."

"I have no idea what you mean." Will said, playing at affronted while moving his right leg so it was resting on his lover's shoulder. "I am at the peak of seemly."

"Will, you're naked."

"And is that not acceptable for you, Richard?"

"No, no, I love this. I love you."

"Well then, peak of seemly, as I said." Will put a hand in his hair. "This is what I meant when I said that you should put that mouth of yours to better use."

Dick rolled his eyes, running his hand up the side of the leg on his shoulder until it landed at Will's ankle. Then he turned his head and kissed it before raising it and moving to kiss his calf and down to the space behind his knee.

Will shivered under him. Dick looked down at him and smirked. "This a sensitive spot for you, babe?"

"Hush, you." Will said, frowning at him before looking away as if he was unaffected, but Dick could see the red rising from his neck.

Dick chuckled, moving his lips and tongue further down the other man's leg; sucking a mark onto his thigh and licking down until his lips were pressed against the man's hip. Instead of moving to the part of Will standing at half-mast, he sat up again to bring the same attention to Will's other leg.

Will growled at him.

Dick chuckled, teasing him now where he was beginning his journey again at Will's ankle. "What, Will? You're just going to have me ignore your other leg? That doesn't sound too fair to me."

Before Dick could tease any further, Will had one leg wrapped around the back of the raven's waist, and the other pulling on his shoulder. Then he jerked Dick forward so they were face to face again.

Dick looked at him in shock. Will only smashed their lips together; the leg on Dick's shoulder now pressing near Will's ear with his flexibility.

Dick's eyes fluttered shut at the attention, letting Will run his tongue through his mouth. He pressed their hips together and Will sighed into his mouth. The mercenary rolled their hips together a bit harder before pulling back.

"Do what I want, dammit."

Dick huffed out a laugh, kissing him again and again before sliding down his body to press kisses around his length. Then he started on the route of his cock. He licked a stripe all the way up and onto the crown of his dick. Not wasting anymore time teasing, he relaxed his throat before taking him all the way to the hilt.

He felt Will start to shake under him, so before the mercenary could thrust into his mouth, he grabbed the man's hip and held it down.

Will sat up then. With his hair out, it fell around them beautifully where he was now; his body curving forward above Dick. His breathing was getting faster. The mercenary moved his hand so it was in the growing black hair.

Dick watched him, mouth stretched around the man's cock. He swallowed around him before pulling his mouth almost completely off and sucking on the head; dipping his tongue into the tip.

Will groaned, fingers scratching against his lover's scalp when he pulled harder. "Gracious, Richard."

Dick almost smiled, but he was sinking against the length in his mouth again, starting to move faster. He swirled his tongue against it then moved so his face was pressed on Will's stomach. He shut his eyes, sliding his arms around his lover's hips. Then Dick moved his legs forward so he was higher up on the bed. With his arms still under both of Will's legs, the mercenary had to lay back again. This way Dick could move his neck faster so he was bobbing his head on the man's cock.

Will's hands were in the bedsheets now, pulling them tight between his fingers. Looking through his lashes, Dick saw him with his lip between his teeth.

The raven pulled off with a gasp. Sitting up, he smirked up at his lover.

"At least let me hear you, Will. How am I supposed to know if I'm entertaining you?"

Will opened his mouth and Dick was sure he was going to hear some biting comment, but Will surprised him with a smile. Then his lover sat forward, putting his arms around Dick's neck and pushing him back onto the bed with his weight; mouth against his neck.

"You're _killing_ me, Richard." He said, pressing his length against Dick's leg and grinding against him. "You only just had me in your mouth and yet you act as if you don't know how badly I need you, dear lover."

Dick groaned, pushing his leg against Will and shivering when his lover whined above him.

"Stop teasing me, Richard." Will said, mouth pressed against his ear. His hand snaked down to press against Dick's length, hard behind his boxer briefs. "Take these off and _take the reigns_ , dammit."

Dick turned his head to nip his ear before sitting up with Will now on his lap.

Will only climbed off of him and onto his hands and knees on the mattress. "The lube's under your pillow."

Dick raised a brow and Will only shrugged even though he couldn't even see it.

"I was hoping you'd dream of ass."

Dick sighed, shaking his head. "Babe, don't you know I always dream of your ass?"

Will smiled at him. "And no one else's?"

"Maybe if there were two of you."

"Yuck." Will waved the bottle at him. "You're too sweet."

Dick chuckled, sitting up on his knees. "You had your chance to shut me up."

"You just had so much to say." The mercenary turned his head to one side so he could glance at his lover. "Do you want to have a go at this or should I do it?"

"Well, I've prepared myself before, Will, I think I am capable of doing the same to you."

"Could you sound any more romantic, Richard?" Will asked sarcastically, pushing the bottle into his hand. "Have at it."

Dick opened the bottle and poured lube onto his hand. "Spread your legs for me, babe."

Will did so. "So demanding, Richard."

Richard shook his head. "Hush…and deep breath."

Will waved his hand, dismissively.

Dick took time to really caress and admire the obvious strength running through Will's back. Muscles and scars and _muscles and scars._

He pushed in one finger. "You are so beautiful."

Will hunched his shoulders, head turning downward towards the pillows.

"What?" The raven asked, slowing the twist of his finger in his lover.

"You shouldn't call me that." Will sighed. "I'm not beautiful, Richard."

"I'm sorry, but I think I'm a better judge of your beauty than you."

He could feel Will tense. The older man's hands gripped tighter into the sheets. "How so?" He finally asked.

Dick didn't want to roll his eyes, so he pulled out his finger and put his arms about Will's waist and yanked him upward so they were back to chest again. He didn't tease, instead moving his hands right to the hard cock between his legs. He pulled fast.

"Because _I'm_ the one who admires you, Will." He said into the man's ear. "I absolutely adore you, Will, and I won't have you thinking badly of yourself."

Will tossed his head back, his chest beginning to rise and fall faster.

Dick moved one of his hands from Will's cock to tug on the long white hair and whisper in his ear.

"You are one of the most gorgeous people on the entire planet, Will; no matter what you _think_ you know about yourself. Regardless of your past or your scars." He brushed Will's hair out of his face so that his missing eye was exposed and pressed his lips against it despite the fast pace of his other hand on his lover's cock. " _Everything_ about you is beautiful, Will."

Dick saw his lover finally stop biting his and start to pant through his mouth. The mercenary was thrusting slowly into the circle of his hand. The raven smirked, picking up the lube off the bed and pouring it all over his hand and wrist to make the pull even sweeter.

Will breathed out a moan against his neck.

"Fuck, I wish I could touch you all the time." Dick moved to suck on his neck, "Guess I'll just have to settle for knowing no one else can have what's all mine."

The mercenary hummed, swallowing thickly. "All yours."

Dick growled, pressing his hips forward so he could get some sort of relief. He pressed his thumb against the head of Will's cock and the mercenary bucked into his hand. The raven leaned forward and started sucking a hickey against the man's neck. When he was satisfied, he moved to whisper in Will's ear.

"I'm not letting you cum until you tell me how hot you are."

Will flung his head back so fast he could have broken Dick's nose. "What?"

Dick slowed his hand to a snail's pace. Will's mind was starting to clear again and he started to move himself into Dick's hand, but the raven put his arm around the man's waist so he was holding his hip.

The raven chuckled, swaying their hips just slightly.

"Tell me about yourself, Your Highness."

Will actually huffed out a laugh, slowly creeping his hands down toward Dick's hand on his length. Dick saw what he was doing though and snatched both of the mercenary's wrists; holding them just over the swollen appendage.

Will growled at him and Dick thought for just a moment that the mercenary would just break the hold, but Will only groaned.

"I am…attractive. Satisfied?"

"Nope. Keep going. I want to be jealous of myself, babe."

He could sense Will rolling his eyes. "I can't stand you."

"You don't sound like you wanna cum, babe."

Dick's eyes widened when he heard his lover whine.

"Damn you, Richard, I'm gorgeous. I'm 'hot' as hell, right?"

Dick smirked, opting not to laugh and sped up his strokes again. "Hell yeah you are."

Will bit his lip, but couldn't help moaning when he finally came, letting himself fall forward onto the bed.

Dick looked down at his work. Will was shaking with his orgasm, shoulders rising and falling fast and face on his folded arms. He put his hand on the man's tailbone, rubbing circles.

"You alright, babe?"

Will made a breathy chuckle, reaching between his legs to fondle his semi and squeeze his balls. "You know me, Richard. Always ready for the second round."

Dick had almost forgotten about his lover's short recuperation period and that _almost_ upset him, but Will was groping blindly behind him. His legs were spread wide so there was an easy view of the pink hole waiting for him.

"Your fingers, Richard. Inside now."

The raven hurried to press a finger against the pink hole. Two then three, Will's hole giving almost no resistance after his first orgasm. The mercenary was rocking back into his hand in minutes.

"I'm ready for you." The mercenary looked over his shoulder, hair falling to the opposite side of his neck. He wiggled his bottom. "All yours."

Dick took a deep breath through his nose, lining himself up behind Will, pressing in the head of his cock in until he was half inside of him. Then he stopped, a bruising grip on the other man's hips.

"Richard?" Will inquired.

Dick's head fell forward, hair falling into his face. "You could _pretend_ to be a little more out of breath."

The mercenary had the nerve to chuckle. "Overwhelmed?"

Dick took a deep breath. "A little. Just let me-"

Will ignored him completely, pressing his hips back and impaling himself, Dick moaning the entire time.

The raven couldn't help pushing himself in completely, sending Will forward and into the pillows.

"Fuck, Will, I-"

"Richard, keep going." Will demanded.

Dick planted his arms on the sides of his lover and started thrusting forward.

"Faster." Will fisted the sheets. "Faster, birdy."

Dick pressed his front to Will's back and pistoned his hips, tilting his head forward so his and Will's faces were sided by side. He listened to the soft noises Will was making with each thrust. Thet were lovely.

"Birdy…" Will gasped, hiding his face even more into the pillows. " _Hunh_ , I…I…"

"Say it, babe." He panted. "I'm here."

Will moaned again, choking on his words, his mouth wide open and drool escaping.

"Damn…I love you." He cried out into the pillows. "Dearly, birdy…god I love you."

Even on the verge of orgasm, Dick couldn't help smiling.

"Love you too, Will."

The mercenary came a moment later, sobbing and shaking and his insides fluttering.

Dick fell over the edge, groaning. Before he could collapse on his lover, he rolled himself to the side, spooning Will.

"This is nice." He hummed. "I never get to be big spoon."

Will gave his own hum. "I think you're forgetting something, big spoon."

Dick was genuinely confused. "What?"

"Well, I usually love you into unconsciousness, so you're barely aware enough to know, but there are some levels of aftercare that I have with you."

Dick whined, rolling out of the bed.

"Don't whine, Richard. It's not sexy."

The raven rolled his eyes and jogged to the bathroom. When he got back, Will was hiding under the covers. He shook his head and grabbed a brush and hair tie from the vanity.

With Will still on his side, he cleaned up his lower regions then sat them both up so Will was between his legs and leaning against his front.

Then he started brushing his long hair out of his face and into the hair tie.

Will hummed. "This is nice."

When he finished, Dick fell back onto the bed like he had the first time he had done his lover's hair.

"How do you keep it so nice all the time, Will?"

The mercenary rolled over so they were facing each other. "It's actually very relaxing after a mission. It grounds me. I suppose it can be taxing to go at all at once. You're going to have to work up to it. Counting, I mean."

Dick smiled at him, cupping his face with both hands and pecking his lips, his nose, his cheek then his eyes, mouth lingering on the empty socket.

"You really are beautiful, Will."

Will only sighed. "Thank you."

Dick pressed their faces together. "I love you."

The mercenary hummed, shutting his eye. "As you should, dear bird."

"Good night."

Will was already asleep.

 **I finished this at 12:44 AM on the 29** **th** **of December. I am super sleepy, but I finished a mass of homework a couple of hours ago and I found the time and patience to finish up this chapter. You guys deserve the best of me, yeah? Well, the best of me finishes up chapters. I want to thank one of the guest reviewers from a couple of chapters ago for reminding me to talk about how Richard feels about the Bat Family betraying me because I was** _ **not**_ **thinking about that before they said that. That's gonna be in chapter nine now which I'm a few sentences into. That would have been some serious glossing over I would have done.**

 **Thanks also to the guest comment from my "Excuse Chapter." Thanks for understanding.**

 **I also didn't re-reread this but I think grammatically I'm good.**

 **Sorry there wasn't any prostate play or anything like that. Ask me for almost anything else but sex is** _ **not**_ **what I'm best at writing. Hope you guys got tinglies while you were reading though.**


End file.
